Fenrisulfr's Children
by minolta
Summary: Naruto gets displaced from his home, leaving him stranded and without working chakra. Leaving behind a promising career and family. What he thought was an easy fix to get back will be his downfall into the territory of werewolves. How do you survive with other prisoners in a hostile environment?::YAOI,AU,Mpreg,Nar/Har/Fen,Language,Violence/crossover::
1. Chapter 1

Fenrisulfr's children

Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, (Mpreg), M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; Harry/ Fenrir/ Naruto

Characters: Crossover Harry Potter and Naruto.

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story.)

Introduction:

Naruto gets displaced from his home, leaving him stranded and without working chakra. Leaving behind a promising career and family. What he thought was an easy fix to get back will be his downfall into the territory of werewolves. How do you survive with other prisoners in a hostile environment?

Jumping

Jumping from tree to tree, feeling the wind whisk through his coarse blonde hair. Naruto leaned right before he corrected his step, once again heading towards his prior destination.

It was supposed to be a simple spy mission with no contact from the enemy. Get in get out, but like most things in life it went awry. Grunting he looked back towards the shadowed grounds.

"Kurama can you sense anything." Waiting impatiently Naruto tried again before he received any word. "No, stop bothering me." Nothing seemed to be tracking him anymore; with luck he could gain further ground.

Looking ahead Naruto panted with the strain of muscles he knew he should have not been overtaxed. It seemed like only yesterday when he was called in by the Hokage. He was at home relaxing after a nasty near death experience involving a new rogue ninja that had shown up near the Leaf border. And the time after that was the group that tried to kidnap those orphan children. It was nonstop.

After the brief war it had been quiet and peaceful until the other Villages started up again with conflict. Now that he was older he realized what Pein and Jiriya were talking about, but it was in human nature to war and fight when one was idle. Peace sounded great on paper but was unrealistic in real life situations.

They were in the kitchen that day in high summer; Hinata was just now showing signs of a baby bump. Sai and Sakura were to meet them later in the afternoon having some free time to eat out. He was sitting down, the small kitchen nook taking up a large part of their space. They had both purchased the small home near the Hyuga branch.

Shifting in the chair Naruto tried to ignore the kink in his lower back.

Instead he watched as Hinata poured milk. "Hinata you know I don't like milk." Laughing Hinata grabbed the orange juice, pouring some in a small glass.

"I know, you told me that incident one time in the Academy involving milk and Sasuke." Naruto whined as he covered his reddening face. He should have never told her that. Looking up at her through his fingers, he felt content and at peace.

It was tricky in the beginning after he got Sasuke back and the Hidden Village had to repair their economy again.

He had felt lost and hallow not knowing what his future held, but he knew he loved Hinata and her spirit. He loved his friends and this village.

But yet something was missing, making him on edge.

Sasuke was back and going on supervised missions, ROOT was officially disbanded leaving Sai to lead a new team, and Kakashi was now a part time teacher at the Academy with Iruka.

It only changed recently when he found out Hinata was pregnant, with his child. He was going to be a father; he was going to have a family.

He shifted again, his hand reaching down the dark pants to an inner lining where a ring was waiting. He was going to propose next week on her birthday. Pushing those thoughts away for right now, he eyed his breakfast."What are you going to do today?" He asked before digging into the eggs.

"I'm going to stop by the Hospital and sign the papers for the job, before grabbing the uniforms."

"Uniforms?" Sitting down Hinata nodded as she reached for her own plate.

"For the job. I'm a little exited to be working there with Sakura. She has already identified that last virus that was affecting the elderly."

Seeing Naruot's puzzled frown she went on.

"The two towns over from here, where there was an epidemic of Dengue."

Nodding Naruto raised his hands above his head, stretching.

"She's good."

He grunted feeling felt his chest expanded with the stretch. He leaned forward, his body pushing against the tiny table.

"She learned from Tsunade. I just wish she could expand her knowledge but the council is being slow about approving her methods."

"Lady Tsunade is getting up in years." Pausing at the abrupt change in conversation, fork halfway to his lips, he sighed.

Blue crystal eyes regarded Hinata, his lips twitching into a frown.

"I know, but the old hag is still spry for her age. I bet she will be there forever." Naruto knew where this was going with Hinata, she was unrelenting.

He didn't have to wait long before she continued.

"I've heard talk about her being pressed to teach the next in line to become the Hokage." And there it was, as he feared.

He had heard of talk around the village about the council wanting to have a second backup. There were names being thrown around, gossip following.

He honestly didn't know how to feel about it. He had always wanted to be Hokage, it was his childhood dream.

But that was because of his desire to be seen, to have people knowledge his existence. Now that he had it, he felt not happy, but content with his life.

"Hinata we don't even know if these are true rumors. Besides I don't think Tsunade will choose just because she was told to do so." Hinata hesitated before she crossed her arms against her chest, her white gray eyes traveling from table to his arm and up to his birth marked face, finally reaching his eyes.

"Think… I think there is some truth to these rumors and you're name is mentioned a lot. Maybe you should nominate yourself before Tsunade and the council."

"Hinata, really just leave it alone."

"But Naruto."

"NO."

Naruto stopped as his voice rose. He tried again, suppressing a mixture of hopeful dread and anxiety.

"Let the rumors go and see what happens. You know as well as I do that the council still perceives me as a threat. Let's just see wait it out." Looking at his half eaten plate he felt his gut sour.

Hinata meant well but some people did indeed still see him as the Kyuubi, a monstrous demon in human form, to wreak havoc and kill without mercy.

Hinata nodded before gripping his hand across the table, showing him he wasn't alone.

He knew that and thanked her silently. He also knew that he needed to treat this in an adults view. He couldn't be that rambunctious kid anymore. He pushed away the confliction thoughts from his mind before he felt his energy wane. Maybe he could go to the hot springs this morning and relax in the waters.

The idea held merit.

That was until a black garbed Sai dressed in formal Anbu gear showed up. "Sai what now." Naruto muttered as he glanced at his unfinished breakfast.

"Sorry Naruto but the Hokage has requested you." Sai said without actually sounding like he was sorry. Sighing Naruto got up.

"Let me just thrown on some shoes. Oh and Sai."

Naruto paused as he saw his friend sit down on his seat already eating what was left on the plate.

"You can have my plate, never mind. I'll see you later Hinata." Hinata hugged and kissed his lips as he passed.

"Eat something later and sleep, you need it." He grunted out a "Don't I know it," and left.

The Hokage tower was situated right behind the tall backdrop of the previous Hokages that had reigned over these lands. The structures tall spiral reached higher than the surrounding walls that enclosed the Village.

This was where mission reports were given and handed out to all the ninjas. Where the laws were written and where the Hokage and council presided. The elite Anbu guard were housed just to the right, in their own barracks. He passed familiar faces, lined with age and wariness; he traveled long stairs before being admitted into the office.

Tsunade sat with her youthful visage scrutinizing his tall frame. He had to marvel at the highly specialized medical nin jutsu that kept her looking like a thirty year old.

He also noted Kakashi, his one eye locked in an old personalized book from Naruto's late master Jiriya. Sakura was standing opposite from Lady Tsunade. Her hospital garbs on and her stance clearly stating she was not at all pleased to be here.

So it was a mission, not that surprising. He just wished he hadn't been called in. He was drained of energy and aching all over.

Mustering a grin Naruto strolled towards Kakashi's left side, bypassing Sakura's playful swat.

"Hey granny what do you want. I was in the middle of breakfast."

"Shut up kid." Tsunade replied gruffly.

"Naruto really, you're old enough to know not to antagonize Lady Tsunade." Sakura snipped back.

"You know me Sakura chan."

"Unfortunately I do."

"Oi you wound me." Naruto snipped back.

"Maa quiet down you guys before Lady Tsunade throws a sake bottle at our heads." Kakashi piped up as he glanced in their general direction.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Tsunade said sweetly, her eyes glittering severely.

Smiling Naruto held up his hands before straightening his back and standing at pride state.

"There has been some uprising to the South of us. Iwagakure has started to heavily fortify their holdings and recruitment. We don't have any eyes out there far enough to know what their up to. So Sakura since you're the Chief Medic at the hospital I want you to journey as far South as possible near the border and check out the hospital they are building near Awashy village. I want you to keep your ears and eyes open to any discrepancy you might come across there. Kakashi will send out his nin dogs to help you." Nin dogs Naruto knew were the specialized summing technique that Kakashi had.

" Naruto."

Snapping back to the present he waited.

But he couldn't help but frown as he watched Tsunade, wondering what he would be made to do. His body still felt worn-out and drained from just a light training this morning.

Ever since his fight with the Kaguya Otsutsuki god he had felt… wrong.

Kyuubi the fox demon that resided in the seal on his stomach was near silent now, no more than a ghost of thought in his mind. The old fox had finally divided his chakra to its extended reaches partly to the small babe now growing in Hinata.

Or so it was theorized when they had first noticed something off. He could only use the Foxes Chakra sparingly and often times it wouldn't even appear.

The Old Fox had once commented about leaving this plane of existence for awhile. But this wasn't Kyuubi's doing either; he just felt tired and drained all the time.

"Naruto I want you to personally investigate this matter at its heart. You will disguise yourself and infiltrate the Iwagakure village."

Naruto grunted and shifted his position, "Ah why us."

Wincing as soon as the words left his mouth, he sounded whinny.

He could see Sakura sharply look his way. He knew he was acting off balance but honestly he was tired and would much rather be at home. He loved his village and would continue protecting the people but he felt like he deserved a good long break from everything.

He wanted to be home with Hinata and the baby.

Tsunade looked at him a long moment before she got up and leaned against the large oak desk.

"I know everyone is running on empty fumes, more so than others, but we need to rebuild our reputation of being the strongest Village. To do that there will be sacrifices from time to time." She stopped speaking straightening her back.

"Dismissed. You can pick up the mission primaries up front."

Wanting to protest Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt Sakura's hand land on his shoulder. He could see Kakashi leaning by the closed door.

"Oh and Naruto."

Looking up he saw Tsunade, wondering what else she could possibly want. "After this mission I will have you start working here. I think you're ready." Puzzled he glanced at Sakura who had squeezed his arm.

"Maa Lady Tsunade don't take all the credit." Kakashi piped up.

Laughing Tsunade walked up to a still confused blonde.

"Congratulations brat the council has approved of you becoming the next in line for Hokage." Opening his mouth wide he stared before a trembling smile lit his face.

"Congratulations Naruto. We had wanted to tell you after this mission when Sasuke came back from his, but..." Sakura squealed before she hugged her friend. Hugging her back he felt Kakashi thump his back.

"Tsunade I don't…" Naruto paused as he felt his throat tighten up on him his eyes becoming a blurry mess. He was going to be Hokage; his childhood dream was within grasp.

"Fuck Yes." He shouted out jumping up and done like a little kid. "Alright everyone get out, not you Naruto. I want to talk to you." Pausing Naruto Hugged Sakura one last time before he turned as the other two occupants left.

"Naruto Uzumaki I knew you had it in you kid." Tsunade chuckled as she hugged his tall frame. Naruto hugged back, pressing his scarred cheek to her blonde hair.

"Come sit I need to talk to you." Naruto did as told, feeling election and awkward after his emotional display.

"Naruto I'm not going to surge coat this. When you step up to become the next leader you will have to make many decisions. No wait." Tsunade stopped Naruto even before he got to open his mouth.

"Wait and hear me out. I know you cringe at being lectured but this is important. When a leader must lead they will make many decisions, both good and bad. You will make mistakes and it will cost lives, even the right decisions sometimes carry a death sentence. This is a heavy burden that all leaders must face, do I chose that one sacrifice to save many or part with the many to save the few. You alone must carry this weight."

"Tsunade why are you telling me this?"

Tsunade for her part sighed before looking at the past Hokage portraits on the wall. "Because I know you. I also know that you try to take on too many burdens and shoulder them all. What I'm talking about is that you will come to both love and hate this position. But I think you're strong enough to overpower that hurdle. When you came back, show me that hidden ambition, and determination that won my complete truth in you."

Jumping through the heavily dense forest, he tried to push his body to get back home. Naruto strained, fighting the fatigue that invaded his mind and made his thoughts murky. Pausing amongst the trees he strained his hearing. All was silent, evening was approaching fast. Still he couldn't shake the sensation that he was being hunted.

Damnit this was his last mission for a while he just needed to focus. It was in that moment that he saw something in between two thin branches.

His eyes narrowed and focused on that object, all his other thoughts floated away.

He needed to get back from Iwagakure , to report on his findings. But he felt compelled to see what a book was doing here.

The book had a shimmering raw edge to it that caught the eye and bewitched the mind.

Eyes glazing and unfocused he wanted to touch the soft velvet exterior. Looking at the magnificent book he briefly perceived a warning in the back of his mind.

Kyuubi was trying to push his thoughts, but he…he needed to touch.

Wind thrashed in his ear when he first came aware of himself drifting in disturbing dreams. A resonance of thunder could be heard from afar. Opening his eyes he squinted in near twilight. His head pounded in rhythm to the tempo of his heart.

His vision was not cooperating with him, blurred and hazy shapes took up his whole world. Shadowed trees and dried grass were prominent. Breathing through his nose harshly he tried to figure out what the hell happened.

His fingers were numb and tingled each time he flexed them. Bringing up his knees he sat, trying to ignore his aching body. Every muscle felt like a live hot wire.

Nothing looked the same nor smelled the same.

All he remembered was running through a forest trying to get back home.

And a book, there was something about a book.

Feeling a few cold drops of rain Naruto winced, grunting with effort, he rose with quivering legs. God he felt like he was going to vomit. He clutched his stomach, before going towards his specialized pack by his right hip.

His fleeting hope of a medic pill was dashed as were any other thoughts momentarily. His pack was gone along with his scrolls and weapons, everything was gone except for his clothing.

"Kurama can you hear me." Swallowing harshly, he tried again.

When no sound answered back he made himself walk towards the nearest tree, ignoring the now steady downpour.

"Kyuubi, don't ignore me." Still nothing.

Biting his lip he wondered if he could scale a tree. Wanting to do this quickly he willed his chakra coils down his feet. Nothing happened. Frowning he tried again, feeling his energy swirl and slide down his body towards his feet and then nothing. T

he energy seemed to dissipate like a deflated balloon, leaving him more weakened than before.

Gritting his teeth he made the hand gestures for the summoning technique but again there was nothing.

Puffing he leaned into the tall tree trunk, slightly panicking. "Kurama why can't I release my chakra." Again nothing answered back.

"Kurama." Naruto near shouted as he looked within himself. Ever since he was a child he could travel within his own mind space to speak with the Kyuubi when he needed to.

Feeling the familiar wet water lapping at his sandaled feet, he took off towards where the great demon beast had been sealed within him by the Fourth Hokage.

Expecting to see the red eye glaring behind the sealed bars he was met instead with pitch black.

The seal was gone, and along with it Kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenrisulfr's children

Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, (Mpreg), M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; Harry/ Fenrir/ Naruto

Characters: Crossover Harry Potter and Naruto.

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story.)

Introduction:

Naruto gets displaced from his home, leaving him stranded and without working chakra. Leaving behind a promising career and family. What he thought was an easy fix to get back will be his downfall into the territory of werewolves. How do you survive with other prisoners in a hostile environment?

Improvising

Coming back to himself he found he had fallen in the mud by the tree, his body uncontrollably shivering. Fingers grabbing at the bark he forced himself to stand crying out in anguish and anger.

"I gotta get a hold of myself."

He needed to try and think. Think about the priorities and go from there.

First find out where this place was, Kakashi sensei had always told them to be' aware of your surroundings'.

Second, when in enemy territory 'screen yourself'.

Standing still, he gently gathered his senses to mask his scent; he did not need Chakra for this.

Next he focused on the environment around him. This was a fairly tricky technique that didn't always work. Breathing deeply, he forced air to go deep down to his chest cavity.

The tightening coil of air felt uncomfortable, opening his mouth he breathed out slowly centering his being.

The background wind and leaves rustled, the birds cried and the shrubbery danced.

Imagining his muscles go lax, Naruto cleared his mind.

Feeling a heavy weight settle down to his very bones he knew it worked. He opened his eyes he was met with new insight. He could now detect tiny white specks that represented a creature's life force.

The tiny white lights were the small nocturnal animals roaming.

He had learned the technique from Sage Mode.

He could draw energy from all life with that technique, well he did. He didn't think it was an available option right now though.

Sighing he looked around the forest watching tiny white lights dance and swoon in the dark.

Humans gave off a large white color whereas animals had a much smaller force. He theorized that the white color were the creatures soul and energy.

The very foundation of life itself.

Feeling exhausted from using the innate technique he scanned for a promising tree to climb.

Underneath his feet he could see a trial of ants working their way to their own tree in the canopies.

Well he would follow them to the best tree.

It was truly a feet getting up high enough to get a feel of the layout. He had to find his footing during the climb.

The rain and his chilled body had not helped either. When he did get high enough through the braches all he saw was more trees, and densely covered ground.

The tree he had climbed was on an incline with a small river traveling down a gully to his left. But other than that he didn't see any roads nor buildings.

Feeling unsettled Naruto slowly moved back down, knowing his next issue was to find shelter until the rain let up and the sun rose. He would try to eat and make a plan of following the sun west. Hopefully he wouldn't encounter a village of hostiles.

He paused on a water logged branch when the first light flashed through the night.

It streaked across his vision in its orange flaunt.

Looking up, he scanned the trees, seeing more lights of different hues flash. It was coming from the right and getting closer.

Staying still Naruto waited, he gripped a smaller tree branch before snapping it off. He didn't have a proper bludgeon or his use of chakra so anything would make due at this point.

The flashing lights became more pronounced on the ground. He started to hear signs of a battle, callous words, snapping and crashing of fallen trees. Since he was on higher ground he could see figures in black, racing towards the gully, their white energy force pulsating with their adrenaline.

What made him pause was not how the figures raised their hands and sent light upon the adversary.

It was the enemy themselves that halted all thought process.

Wolves, giant wolves were careening towards the figures; their energy force glowing brightly like a raging inferno.

Their powerful bulky bodies, slipping in between the dense forest like shadows. Looking at the hunting pack of at least fifteen beasts, than at the people fleeing, he knew who was likely to win. Shit he didn't know what to do, he had no weapons, his chakra wasn't working, and his body wasn't optimally functioning.

He was glad his scent was nonexistent to these things.

He also didn't know who these people were, if they were friendly or foe. But the wolves had to be summons. He had never seen real wolves act like this nor had he seen them grow so big.

Kiba's familiar Akamaru would be no match for them. No these things were like the Old Norse mythology Kiba had once told him about. Malevolent wolves bound by gods.

Feeling frustrated Naruto debated on the best course of action as he watched the fight. The black figures were close to his tree now, and heading towards the ravine. But they were also heading straight towards a shear drop.

He knew he should not make any noise lest they detect him. One of the top ten ninja rules was to never underestimate the enemy especially in untried waters. He had disregarded that rule multiple times and with devastating consequences, getting his comrades killed.

Gritting his teeth he pinched his eyes shut and did the hardest thing he could, he turned his head away.

He had a family to look after now. Hinata was pregnant with his child, he would not allow himself to be senselessly killed and leave the baby an orphan deprived of a father like he had been.

He was going to be the next Hokage. He had people who were waiting for him. He tried to keep telling himself he was not a coward, that he had made the right choice. As Tsunade stated, sacrifice a few for the rest to survive. He needed to get back to the Leaf Village and report; a messenger bird could deliver only so much Intel.

Breathing out, ruthlessly he watched in slow motion as the black clad figures realized they were trapped. They turned frantically trying to run right along the drop to safer ground, but he could tell it was already too late.

Crouching beneath the branches he watched the beasts come into view.

The wolves were larger than he had first guessed. Their coloring marked differently from so many, each beast spread out and formed a half circle around the figures. The tight movements were cunning and strategically placed.

He could hear the harsh breath and deep grows these beasts unleashed. Clouds of white puffed from their snarled muzzles. He was beginning to think these creatures were real and not summons. They left paws prints in the soggy earth.

All was silent for a few tense moments.

The man in front of the small group shouted out a name, charged and slashed his light weapon upon the beasts.

On his unspoken queue everyone else in the small group did likewise, soon lights were hitting the surrounding dirt and trees, once in a while hitting a wolf.

The beasts snarled and growled inhuman sounds that ripped through the deep night. The man, whom Naruto saw had black hair, waved around his weapon and created a simmering light, blinding the beasts, issuing orders to run towards the right.

The small group took that chance to run, gaining ground and finally finding a slightly less drop off towards the ravine. Naruto watched as the wolves snapped at each other as their eye sight came back.

A particularly large wolf, the color of silver and black, thrust his bulky head up and howled.

The other beasts followed suit before the silver colored leader gave chase to the hurried humans. Staying quiet he watched the humans disappear from sight.

His body, he realized a moment later was shaking; his whole frame was tense and stiff. He had an unhealthy realization that he was probably nowhere near the Leaf Village. Pausing he stood up as a horrible death cry pulsated the air. He hunched his shoulders at the sound.

It was hard to tell if had belonged to a male or female.

He waited long moments before he felt he could move down from the entangled branches. His body numb and his mind in a self-disgusted state.

Now and then he could hear a scream or howl in the distance. It was not his concern, he told himself repeatedly. Reaching the ground Naruto was more than ready to leave this place and get back to the Leaf Village. The air stank of mold and dirt after the rain had passed, mud was sticking to his ankles. Feeling his hair stand on end he cursed his mind for locating that black book. If he never picked it up he was almost one hundred percent positive he would not be here right now.

He should have listened to his gut instincts, magic and strange objects were never good.

Right stay on path, Kakashi and Sensei Yamato's other rule, if lost 'find shelter'.

Quietly limping his way to find shelter Naruto paused after he had crested a small hill just north of his tree. Something had shifted in the deeper shadows of the trees. He knew what it was even before the beast lumbered out.

Right in front of him was a wolf.

The beast was large reaching to his chest; its coloring was of a deep rosette.

Its thick guard coat bristled as large golden eyes watched him.

The thing showed black and yellow savage two inch long teeth. He made note that the wolf had left large paw prints in the soiled ground.

This reimbursed his theory that he was dealing with a live creature and not a summons. Breathing through his nose he took a step back but stopped when the animal snarled and snapped at him. He did not want to tackle this thing now. Not without any weapons on his person.

Watching the beast with his eyes he saw the muscles on its shoulder grow tense and its legs spread. It was going to spring on him. Taking his eyes off the threat for a second Naruto located a fairly large branch. Inhaling deeply he rolled to the branch.

The wolf spring and thudded to his left. He swung the wooden makeshift weapon upon the wolf's head; he proceeded to kick the animal in its deep set rib cage. Hearing a snap the wolf yelped and whimpered as teeth and claw tried to swipe him away watching cloth and skin.

Jumping back Naruto almost fell as his head protested the movement.

The beast charged again snapping its jaws. He brought up his weapon as the wolf gouged the wood just meters from his vulnerable throat. Pushing back, he forced the wolf to let go of the wood. For good measure he jaded at the still slobbering maw.

The beast cowed as it leapt back, its mouth now bloody.

It paused with intelligent eyes and started to walk slowly to the left, large angular head down, coat a bristle, and teeth glaring.

This creature was a lot faster than he was. Raising his hands Naruto charged at the distracted animal punching its snout.

Kicking out again he hopped back as the wolf lunged. Maybe he could distract it and find a tree to climb.

That idea held, until a paw swatted his left side sending him flying to the muddied ground.

Sucking in breaths Naruto staggered to his knees and grabbed at the fallen branch, the wolf came at him. He thrust the wood and the wolf opened its maw.

It happened to quickly to be sure but as he felt those teeth sink into his unprotected arm.

He thrust the wood feeling it give until the wolf released the trapped arm and raised a bloodcurdling screech, withdrawing.

Yelling out Naruto clutched the torn bloodied flesh; his left hand gripped the bloodied branch for another assault.

He marked the gouged out eye, the hanging dislocated jaw.

The beast looked deranged as it slobbered and bled down its chest.

Ignoring the pain Naruto leapt to the right before he feinted and went left, as the beast tried to swat him, and swung the branch.

A crunching sound was heard as the wolf squealed, the large body went down. His broken branch discarded next to the wolf. Contracting his body he waited for the thing to get back up, but it stayed on the ground. Breathless he waited, feeling his rib cage protest any movement.

His eyes became unfocused until he closed them multiple times.

The wolf still lay where it had fallen, now whimpering in pain. Legs shaking and body full of fading adrenaline, he moved slowly around the downed animal until he saw the head. He had hit the wolf with all his strength and it showed.

The beast's large elongated head was crushed on one side, blood and vicarious liquid running down from its injuries. One eye was missing and a dislocated jaw hanged by muscle alone. Breathing more slowly he felt pity for the beast. He made the quick decision to put it out of its misery before he, himself, bled out from the wound on his arm.

He took a step but stopped as a shimmering hue began to envelop the wolf's body.

It was not unlike what the black book had done before.

Taking three steps back Naruto prepared for the wolf to get back up and attack, it lay still as its shimmering form grew.

The rosette color dimmed and changed, its fur receded and paws and forelegs became arms of a human.

When the change ended Naruto was met with a naked female of reddish brown hair and a light colored eye.

Her other eye gouged out, her jaw was misshapen clearly broken, and the left side of her head dented in.

All this and she was still alive.

Breathing shallowly she frantically raised her bloody hands on her swollen womb. A little white light flared from within the mother's energy. Looking down at her he could do nothing else; his whole body trembled at the sight. Her wolf body metamorphosed to a woman was she a shaman shifter of old. Looking at the wrenched creature he turned his head. He had seen dead bodies before, he had even killed but this looked like a tortured victim.

Gurgling she groped at her stomach before rising a hand towards him. Her one eye pleaded with him as she tried to talk. Swallowing he took a step forward and another until he had reached her side. Even though she grunted and whimpered, he could still understand her pleads from that bloodied mouth. Feeling like he was going to throw up he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He didn't even know why he said it.

The wolf had been after him, was set on killing him. Sighing he felt like he was trying to defend himself. He knew what most likely happened.

The wolf was in hiding, feeling threatened and fearing for her child she attacked the threat. Her animal instincts wouldn't have it any other way. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Feeling her pull his hand, he let her guide him in her weakened state. His hand landed on the swollen belly. It looked like she was perhaps four months pregnant. He could feel the unborn child move; he felt tears enter his eyes. It was just like Hinata's. He knew she was dying and because of him, this child would never see the light of day.

"I'm sorry." What else could he say, but stay here until she passed. He faintly noted he should start moving on, before the wolves came back.

Maybe talking, talking helped when he was down.

"It will get easier if you just breathe. But that was some trick you did with the wolf thing." Pausing he cringed at his words. He had no filter; he was just spewing out words, what happened to being an adult. Trying again he lightened his tone.

"Where I come from we don't have that anymore. The Shaman shifters had perished and with them their knowledge."

Watching her watery eye look at him, he noticed she had stopped frantically breathing. The now steady rise and fall of her chest raised his confidence. "We also don't have large wolves and people in black fighting with light weapons. My friends do train though." Looking at her stomach he found himself saying what came natural.

"I have a family back home and a baby on the way. I know how wonderful it feels to be blessed." Through blurry vision he saw her mouthing words, her tears running down the side of her dirtied face.

He didn't know why he confessed to her, he didn't even know this dying strange woman. He just felt tired and frustrated. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be back home getting ready to train for Hokage, marrying Hinata.

Watching that bloodied mouth and split lip, he distantly marked that she would have had an amazing smile.

A sharp zing slid up his arm and heated his skin jolting him from his half thoughts.

Taken aback he tried to pull away but her grip was surprisingly strong.

Feeling suddenly weak and out of breath. Naruto looked at the woman in amazement as she mouthed a few more words, before reaching out the other hand towards Naruto's bitten arm.

A heat wave crashed into his chest and suffocated him. His head spun and his vision turned. He was vaguely aware that his body was now leaning towards the dying woman.

Her one hand holding onto his arm moved underneath his shirt, the other hand was still captive on her stomach. Breathing became a problem.

"Stop."

He grunted out, pressure built that squeezed his insides. Everything was buzzing and dipping sideways. It all came to a standstill with a brief flash of pain to his chest.

And a thought so foreign and unnatural his mind tried to shy away from its touch penetrated his being, feeling violated.

'Thank you brother, take care of mine.'

Naruto stumbled, his back hitting a fallen rotted tree trunk. The insects chirped and the leaves rustled.

The brown haired female was still, her one eye staring off into the night, glazed over, her chest no longer moving.

Baring a flat stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenrisulfr's children

Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, (Mpreg), M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; Harry/ Fenrir/ Naruto

Characters: Crossover Harry Potter and Naruto.

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story.)

Introduction:

Naruto gets displaced from his home, leaving him stranded and without working chakra. Leaving behind a promising career and family. What he thought was an easy fix to get back will be his downfall into the territory of werewolves. How do you survive with other prisoners in a hostile environment?

Beast Within

Stomach undulating he gagged holding a suspiciously protruding belly. Hands curved like claws grasping at air, his eyes round, he stood frozen. Heart lodging in his throat.

Panicking he pushed up his shirt, tremors raced up and down his spine at what he saw. His stomach, that once was flat, was now raised and rounded. Dizzy with disbelief Naruto touched his abdominal with clumsy hands rebelling when he felt something push back.

Still crying out he felt his mouth flood with saliva and retched.

In the distance he could hear nothing of the fight.

He needed to get up and leave. He couldn't stay here. Someone was bound to come across and realize. First he needed to check his arm, he couldn't bleed out, vaguely hoping he still had a higher regeneration period.

Spitting on the ground he felt the adrenalin recede from his veins leaving him hollow and exhausted. Mouth agape, tasting the sour residue from his late breakfast, he regarded his injured arm; all he saw through a watery vision was red. His ribs were giving him trouble too, gritting his teeth he sat up briefly touching his swollen belly.

"No don't think about it." He forced the words out desperately. Swallowing extensively, he closed his mouth, hands now at his side. Breathing decelerated he looked up towards the night sky.

Overhead he could see a large moon slowly traveling back behind some mountains. It was almost morning. The mist was just starting to rise, creating an eerie picture of the forest floor. In the back of his mind he felt off wrong, like his skin was too tight and itchy.

"Come on get up."

Grunting with effort he tottered upright drunkenly staggering away from the naked corpse. He didn't want to go towards the gorge where the others had gone.

So the logical plan was to find a watering hole somewhere else, if he ventured toward the rising sun he was bound to find a village at some point too.

He was in luck, within thirty minutes he can across a small sluggish pond. It smelt of rotten vegetation.

Nearing the muddied shore, he paused.

He felt a small tangle of fear, looking around he found no reason for such, looking back at the pond, he again felt that unwanted anxiety.

Forcing his body to move he quieted the thought and let his knees collapse right in the middle of the small pond. Dunking his head into a shallow puddle he gently lowered his bitten arm letting the water carry the dried blood away.

 _'It would heal and make a nice battle scar_.' He paused at the thought, feeling that wrongness again invade his mind. Ninja normally tried to avoid large scaring due to the distinctive characteristics it could carry to identify them.

Now that the sky was brightening he could see the damage. He had thought he would have at least healed somewhat. Though it was no longer bleeding the wound looked angry with red and blue outlining the bitten inflamed flesh. It looked like his chakra was still locked. Right basic treatment, tearing a piece of cloth from his frayed bloodied shirt he quickly tied it around the wound.

He went to check on his side but paused still kneeing in the stagnated water.

The fear he confronted was an old friend, but the anxiety and nervousness were wholly new. "Just do it." He barked out, spit clinging to his chapped lips.

Muscles tensing he grabbed at the hem of his ripped shirt and pulled. There was indisputable proof now what lay before him.

The woman, wolf thing, had somehow… had somehow transferred her unborn child into his own body.

His mind strayed to the work of demons and unholy unions the Shaman's were known to have crafted before his time.

He had only heard of the tales in passing from certain towns near Sunagakure Village, when Skin walkers crawled through the underbelly of the continent, causing havoc on newly constructed settlements. That was before humans rose up and hunted or created mock trials for the skin walkers and Shamans.

But that was nonsense, fuck he didn't need this. He needed to think logically.

Was this a new jutsu the medics had been toying with? What would Hinata say or the council. Better yet, how was this thing supposed to come out, he was a male and last time he checked did not have any functions of a female. Just because he was the Jinchuuriki did not entitle him to change gender. Maybe he could remove the unwanted parasite. He slipped in the mud as his back arched and his arm throbbed. Eyes wanting to roll back, the wrongness surged in his mind, creating a large humanoid shadow. 'Never hurt the cub, mine.' The thought shot out like lighting. Gagging he held his stomach, until his body stopped jerking. Eyes narrowing he felt his face contort.

That had barely been his thought; it felt utterly foreign. _'I need to leave, not safe._ ' Staggering to his feet he pushed forward. He needed to get out of this forest and away from those wolves.

Expanding what little energy he had he sharpened his senses, thanking his Sage Mode's little trick. Earlier he could not detect the wolves with the little trick, but it was better than flying blind.

Throughout the rest of the morning he traveled on wooden legs, constantly throwing up and being held back by his new awkward gait. But he forced his body on, not feeling safe.

It was the life energy that stopped him in his half delirious state.

He spotted three of them near a rising white smoke. Sweat dripping down his quivering jaw, he approached the camp slowly.

Three males and a large dog were around a cook fire.

The shadowy figure in his mind urged me to leave. He ignored it for the most part, making his gait robotic.

"H'y bring me som more of tho's hides." One man to the far right was saying. His accent was thick making it hard to understand him.

Hidden from view Naruto debated on the pros and cons of reveling himself. These people looked like they were fur trappers. The mutt didn't look like a breed he was familiar with. But the dog didn't bay once it spotted him; looking back towards the seated men and the furs of animal carcasses.

Fur trappers were not very common in the Leaf Village but more towards the outlying Lighting Village.

"Here Mate. This was a good trip. I just wish we could have seen some wolves." The man with a dark beard and short scruffy hair replied as he thudded the mutt's side.

Laughing the last guy, who had been sitting closest to the fire, turned his head. "No I don't think we will. I've heard from the nearby town that the wolves had vanished due to overpopulation and sickness. We'd be lucky to catch paw prints." The last voice was the cleared of the lot but still had an unfamiliar accent.

Trying to get closer he analyzed their choice of weapons, they had two makeshift tents and what looked like a newer vision of the gun Stone Village was creating.

They were definitely civilians, no ninja would be this unguarded, and they didn't have any form of identification.

Fur trappers were often a nomadic group. The words, not _safe_ , kept repeating.

He felt jittery and wanted to stay close to someone though. He needed answers about where he was. He would have liked to change his appearance with a jutsu or even a shadow clone. Bringing a hand across his stomach proprietarily he straightened his back.

"Oi." He called out in a hoarse voice.

All three men jumped, one even grabbed at his weapon. Naruto trained on that individual, his hair rising and his mouth involuntarily baring his teeth, noting the dog had also sat up. "What are you doing here stranger it's barely daybreak…" The man with the gun stopped as he took in Naruto's beat up frame.

"Here lad, here come over to the fire to get warmed up. What happn'ed to yea." The dark haired man was saying as he quickly ordered the other two to bring some blankets and water.

"Got lost." Naruto whispered as he greatly grabbed onto the thick blanket that had been draped over his hunched form. They were bound to ask difficult questions, he would just have to be ambiguous and answer like Sai would, lie convincingly.

The fire and blanket was already doing wonders on his chilled body. "H'wd u g't lost."

"Jim let him eat and drink first." Jim settled back down glancing at his other two friends. Brining the cup to his chapped lips Naruto drank the cold water slowly. His stomach was still distressed.

"I was with some friends, hiking and somehow we got separated. I walked throughout the night trying to get back to the main road."

"Well mate we were just about to finish up our hunting trip. We can head out today and see if we can't reach town and radio the Bobbies."

 _Mate_ that word pulsed through him, making him cough.

"No I'm alright." He gasped as the dark haired man fell back with a slight nod. The dog's ears pricked up and a tongue lolled out.

Naruto noted the dog was still silently watching him with golden yellow eyes, he felt the creature radiate wariness and curiosity. ' _Kinship'_ the foreign part of his mind uttered slow of thought. The mutts hide was spotted with white gray and brown. Looking back at the bearded man Naruto nodded even though he didn't know who these ' _Bobbies_ ' were.

The dark haired man extended a hand out to Naruto, "My name is Philpott but call me Phil." Naruto took the arm now more than confused.

"Naru, are you searching for wolves?" Phil paused, his mouth open before he snickered and shook his sandy short hair. "No, why'd you think that."

"Me nm's Jim." The man with the horribly thick accent chimed in as he held out a hand. Naruto automatically gripped it.

"I overheard you talking earlier; I'm not from around here." Waiting for the last man to introduce himself Naruto suppressed a tremor that wanted to shake his whole body. "I'm Nick. So you're a feigner, thought so. Why did you decide to hike this certain terrain. It's rugged and wild here North of London why not go to Epping Forest where the other tourists conjugate."

Naruto quickly glanced away and shifted his bitten arm, it was starting to burn." We wanted to experience the wild."

"Well you got that man."

"Leave the lad alone Nick." Phil laughed as he stroked the smoldering fire. "Don't worry about Nick he's just a paranoid American."

"Hey" Nick retorted.

Chuckling Phil gestured towards some bread but Naruto declined instead bringing out his burning wrapped arm.

"Oh I didn't see that let me check it for you. We still have about two days trek back to civilization." Naruto sat as Phil inspected the wound.

The mutt came from behind Jim before he sniffed at Naruto whining and thumping his bushy tail. "H'y be nice Nan." Jim muttered as he helped Phil.

Humming Naruto watched the whimpering dog when the creature started to nudge at his covered side. He had never seen this type of dog, he recalled Kiba's family and their familiars but this one was too small and not colored correctly.

The dog also didn't look like those wolves from earlier. Nor did he smell of them, instead he caught a brief scent of pine.

Nick pointed over at the dog, "That's Nan a big softy even though he's supposed to be a big bad hybrid tundra wolf."

"Hey you yankee don't dis Nan." Phil shifted as he poked at the wound. "Naru you have a pretty bad bite here." Phil muttered as he gently lifted the arm.

Biting his lip Naruto stayed silent. He had almost snapped back at the man for touching his injury. That in itself didn't make sense since he had wanted them to look at the wound.

"What happened? Did you get bit by something?" Nodding he watched as Phil touched the outside of the inflamed wound. He could see the individual teeth marks. "Naah It looks like whatever bit you hooked into flesh before it was torn out. This doesn't look it an ordinary attack. What did you say happened?"

Naruto felt his anxiety rise with each question. Wondering what half-truth he should impart. He felt Nan bump into his knee this time.

Scratching at the dog's ear he shifted in his spot feeling his balance off kilter. Tightening his other arm around his belly, at least his ribs weren't broken just bruised.

"I don't really know what happened I was walking in the middle of the night before I heard this thing crash into the tree's running straight at me. I panicked, turned and ran. But I didn't run fast enough and the thing got me." Naruto paused as he watched his silent audience. He'd have to thank Sai for this when he got back home, subtle lies and truths go hand in hand.

"You said that you were heading into a town?" Phil jerked his head up and nodded as he addressed Jim. "Go get me the emergency kit." Looking back at the arm he replied. "Yes it's about two days away so Nick will start breaking down camp and we can head out. You might need to go to the hospital for some stitches and a tetanus shot."

"Do you know where the nearest Village is?" Phil looked up from wrapping the arm in some white cloth. "Village? Do you mean the town or the city?"

"I don't, city what…Yes city anywhere big."

"Well." Nick started as he packed up with the help of Jim. "The biggest city would be London."

"Where?" Naruto interrupted. What was this ' _Lundon_.'

"You know London on the Continent of Europe. Anyway so that's…" But Naruto wasn't listening anymore. Continent of Europe, where the hell was that. He was almost afraid to ask.

"Do you know how far away the Hidden Leaf Village is from this Lundon?" Pure silence met his inquiry, inciting assurance that yes he did ask the wrong question. The itch was back urging him to move on.

"Wh't u talkng abo't lad did u sudd'nly go bonkers." Jim filled the silence with a snort stroking his mustache. Stomach grumbling, his thoughts derailed, he smelled meat. It seemed he was hungry just not for bread. These people were of little help. "Never mind. Can I have some meat, I haven't eaten anything all night and to tell the truth I kind of want to be done with this trip."

"I bet. Nick we done yet." Nick threw up his middle finger. "Almost you asshat, come over here and get this tent rolled than we can head out."

Naruto fidgeted and palmed his belly. Phil quickly handed Naruto a small cut of cooked venison.

Taking a bit, he quickly spat it back out and threw the meat to Nan while the other men were taking down their camp.

The meat tasted foul.

Drinking more water to chase the taste from his palate, he fingered his shirt.

It was ripped and he didn't want to walk around in plain view with a swollen stomach that tended to move. Fuck he didn't even know what was exactly growing inside of him to begin with.

He needed to… no wait he needed wait. That thought trailed off… wait for what?

Squeezing his hands into fists he tried to concentrate, his thoughts kept wondering and losing focus. He was contradicting himself. This thing might be a baby but what right did that wolf woman have to screw him over. He already had a baby on the way with Hinata.

His voice cracked as he tried to speak, pausing he cleared his airways.

"Phil I ripped my shirt do you think I could barrow someone's."

"I think we do, hold on a minute." The shirt he was handed did indeed work since he was swimming in it. But above all it hid his belly.

Nan the dog stayed by Naruto's side even after the four of them started to hike out. Apparently Phil had a vehicle that was parked by a side entrance to the forest path.

Naruto knew about vehicles but not a whole lot. The civilians mainly used them for short travels from village to town.

His mind kept up a dialogue of different scents and sounds. He would turn and spot a rodent that his body was all too willing to chase after and eat it. He would then be distracted by the birds overhead singing. All the while looking for a safe place to rest.

The shadowed beast of his mind was silent for once.

Before long Naruto started to feel the strain he was putting his body through. His legs were burning from overuse, he felt hot and sweaty, and his arm was a constant throb of pain. It felt like one of Sasuke's fire technique had slammed into it.

Surprisingly his stomach wasn't aching but he felt hungry.

They called for a brief break and he gratefully sat down breathing heavily. "Hey are you ok Naru." Phil spoke as he handed the blonde some more water.

"Jim go unpack some bread for Naru." Looking back Phil brought his hand up to Naruto's forehead. "Your burning up. I think we should stop for the day."

"No." Naruto hoarsely argued. "No I'm good I just want to get out of this forest."

Looking at the sweaty young man Phil handed over the bread. "Don't push yourself; we'll get there by tomorrow either way. Can you stand?" Quivering he nodded stuffing the bread into his saliva slicked mouth. Getting up unsteadily he didn't complain when a hand helped him walk.

The forest floor was uneven and rocky filled with hidden holes and sharp tiny drop offs. The trees dense foliage partly hid the sun from them.

By this point Naruto didn't care, his mind was wondering making him see shadows that leapt like hunting cats in his hallucinations.

"Can't… stop." He finally grunted out, when he started to feel his stomach ache, and his muscles bunch. His neck strained and his mouth hurt. Nick stopped at his side and helped Naruto sit down.

"I was just about to call it anyway. Dude you do not look good. You think he's got an infection Phil? Look at his face man." Phil came back from up the trail. "I think he might. Naru I'm going to unwrap your bandage, we might need to clean it out."

Trembling he scrunched up his nose. He felt like shit, he had never felt like this in his entire life. The Kyuubi had usually blocked out all sicknesses he might have been susceptible to. But the old fox was gone, so was his chakra.

Watching the man come closer towards his arm, his mind rebelled.

Feeling an intense aggressiveness, he nearly snapped at the arm that was manhandling him. Forcing himself to be calm and still, he felt the humanoid beast in his mind quiet.

Once the wrapping was off he could see the wound. In the background Jim and Nick were making camp talking softly to themselves, but Naruto could catch what they were saying. That the wound was infected and he might lose the arm. That they didn't like the feel of the forest around here, no loud sounds of wildlife.

Looking back down to the wound he could see it was slowly healing, the red had receded somewhat, but the dark blue veins were spreading. The torn flesh was no longer gapping open but still looked like a valley in the middle of his arm. "Well it doesn't look like it's infected. Better brace yourself; I'm going to disinfect it now." Here Phil grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and splashed it against the wound causing Naruto to choke back a scream. "Sorry, but the sooner I did that the easier it was. See all done." Phil finished wrapping the arm back up astutely ignoring Naruto's narrowed glower.

"Come on I'll start some camp food and a fire. I want you close by incase something else develops." Getting up he had to blink until the tiny black dots had stopped dancing in his vision, feet sluggishly moving his body over to camp.

He could tell night was approaching and with it a strong sense of urgency he could not explain. He felt hot, hotter than earlier, and itchy.

"Jim what are you going to do when you get back to civilization." Nick was commenting as he brought more ingredients to the small pot of stew on the cooking fire. "I'm goin to hep out me sister wit'h her kids."

"Yea right."

"I am." Jim insisted. "Ok bro take it easy."

Turning Nick looked at Phil the same question in his eyes. "You know what I'm going to do. My father had already insisted that I take over the family business. Even though he won't listen to me." Nick nodded at Phil's answer before turning his head and sucking on his lip. "But your old man means well, he's just…"

"Set in his old ways and thinks everyone will follow his orders." Phil finished grabbing at a burnt stick pocking at the slow burning camp fire. "I really do hate my old man, he always forces the issue. I don't want to go into the family business you know that I wanted to explore the world a little more see new things before being tied down."

Shifting Jim was nodding his head. "I kn'w but this wsn't so bad. An we met a new frie'd." Phil stocking his beard, laughed, "There is that. This trip has been pretty wild. Do you _remember..."_

Naruto tried to listen to their easy going conversation but his ears were starting to ring and his eyes kept tearing from the smoke. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, making him slightly panicked. _'It's time. Kill. Hunt. Not safe'_. His thoughts kept whispering back.

"I remember the bird flying away from your so called prefect shot…"

Nan whined abruptly cowering away from the fire, his ears were flat and his tail was in between his legs.

Nick stopped as he happened to make a passing glance at Naruto. "Shit, you ok man. I think he's seizing" He shouted making the other two men jerk over towards the shivering blonde.

His hair was plastered to his forehead his eyes glazing over.

"Quickly lay him down." Phil was saying over the chattering of teeth and groaning. "Hey can you hear me… Hey."

Looking up towards the looming faces he felt his body jerk involuntarily.

Passed those faces he could see the large moon in the sky. It was big and full, illuminating the countryside, creating a balm to his blistered skin.

He had the sudden urge to run and show off, he wanted to fight and play. He wanted his cub and mate to run at his side to… to what; his cub was with Hinata wasn't it.

Where was he, why was his body burning up?

Wheezing he twisted his body and cried out.

"Hot. It's too _hot_." Arching his back he slammed his head on the ground yelling out it anger and fear.

"Calm down. Stop moving, Jim grab his arms. Nick stop his legs from kicking."

"What the hell man." Nick shouted over the chaos. "He's hav'n a seizure."

Eyes rolling in the back of his head and mouth flooding with saliva, Naruto arched his back again feeling something tear and excruciating pain bloom behind blind eyes.

Screaming he felt his skin tear from his very muscles, bones cracked and organs shifted. Twisting away from hands holding him down, he screamed until his throat tore.

Contorting, his back cracked and bent abnormally.

He felt his legs bend backwards knees popping and snapping like twigs. Choking on liquid he desperately grasped at the grass in front of him.

Watching in disbelief as his hands snapped, split and contorted. It hurt god he was going to die here alone. Crying he watched his hands form and lengthen grotesquely.

What was happening he wasn't going into Kyuubi mode this was… this was worse.

Feeling his face split he let out a sudden inhuman cry. It sounded like a dying torture call.

The last thing he saw was a running shaded blob shouting out as he disappeared into the pitch of the forested shrubbery.


	4. Chapter 4

Fenrisulfr's children

* * *

Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, (Mpreg), M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; Harry/ Fenrir/ Naruto

Characters: Crossover Harry Potter and Naruto.

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story.)

Notes: A few corrections.

* * *

 **Inner Workings**

He woke up to a soft bed; the sun was just rising through their window. The room and quiet and cool. Clothes were scattered around and their protective gear hanging by the bed post. Hinata was awake before he had been, her soft eyes gazing upon his. Smiling she muttered a good morning. Copying her motions he reached towards her soft uncovered form, marveling at what she was.

"How did I ever get a chance to hold you." Speaking low he looked at her small rounded belly. "My Naruto. My sunshine." That was all she said, hugging his equally naked form. That was all she said, but it was enough.

"Don't ever leave me." Speaking softly he brushed his lips to her exposed shoulder.

"I won't."

* * *

Blinking back to reality breathing in deeply Naruto lay where he was and felt out his surroundings. It was cool and quiet. His muscles twitching involuntarily he let his eye lids open. He was laying on hard rock, in a semi dark cave made out of rock. Twitching his fingers he tried to comprehend why he was here. Slow thoughts sluggishly moved. He encountered the humanoid beast within and drew away from it. It felt too unnatural for him. Its mind when he thought about it was pure animal.

Feeling nauseous he tried to stay still and let it pass. He wondered for a time what happened to Hinata, was he declared a missing nin?

Becoming agitated he moved instantly starting to gag. Getting on his hands and knees he hoped it would pass. He felt bemusement next as he perceived his naked state. What happened, why he was even here in this rock alcove.

His stomach settling Naruto stood up and wished he hadn't, whatever he ate was artfully displayed on the floor. Catching his breath he halted at the coloration. It was red, pink and chunky. Wiping a hand across his mouth, he staggered backwards falling on his bottom.

Eyes wide, throat burning he threw up again where he was. Roughly rubbing at his mouth he spat on the stone floor. Wheezing he looked down at his stomach, it was the same.

Moaning he felt around the stretched edges, feeling the skin pull tight. Quickly looking to make sure he still had his manhood and balls. He noted disturbingly that his hips were a little off… they looked wider more feminine. Rubbing his hands through his dirty hair. He looked at his distended belly mind wondering. His arm was no longer inflamed, the flesh closed up. Only leaving a harsh redness and scarring.

Blinking his mind provided flashes of last night, recalling screams of men and pain. The pain that had frozen his very blood.

Shuddering he heaved again, bringing up yellow foam. He hunted, killed them all like an animal. He changed and killed them; looking at his shaking hands he softly sniveled. He was a monster. All the villagers were right about him, just a murderous beast.

He ate them, a cannibal. Ninja didn't knowledge cannibalism, if one were ever accused than that person simply disappeared.

Crying he grounded his teeth until he could taste blood. But the worst part of all was that he felt detached from the killing.

The beast was silent and content. ' _We took what we had and survived. Cub was starving.'_ That thought process had a whole lot of red in it.

Hearing a clicking noise he jerked his head to the entrance spotting the culprit. It was Nan, the dog. The lanky muscular frame blocking out part of the sun dappled shade. "Nan." He croaked out, smelling the fresh pine scent that he associated with the dog.

Whining Nan moved over to his side thudding down on the floor showing off his white belly. Scratching the dogs hide, he tried to think. He needed to leave and find that town or car Phil had left. He needed to, he paused as he caught sight of the bloody discharge, no don't think about it.

Getting up he limped his way out of the cave, Nan following. His whole body felt overtaxed, like he had just come from a two month mission.

Legs trembling, the soles of his feet scraping against the floor, he ventured out.

The sun was up the wind had a nice feel of autumn. But that was it, nothing looked familiar. In his monstrous form he must have traveled to higher ground. In the distance he could hear a stream bed gurgling. Stepping out he paused at his state of undress.

Looking around he spotted some large leafy vegetation that might hide his manhood and little less. Grabbing at what he could, Naruto quickly tied his makeshift leafy cloth with a few vines on the forest floor. It was extremely uncomfortable and itchy. It only hid his front and back but had his stomach on full display. He also noticed unhappily that his junk ached and throbbed.

When he was done he turned to Nan. "What do you think?" The dog's tail wagged once with ears perking up from his angular head. Stretching with his pink tongue out Nan settled on his side glancing up at Naruto.

"Tired? Or do you want to leave." The dog barked once before getting back to his feet and heading towards the stream, running back to hop around and sniff the vegetation.

"Wait up." Naruto awkwardly walked after Nan. His gait and wide hips were misplaying his footing. The beast within seemed to shrug, a wholly human gesture, _'normal.'_ Stopping he watched his treacherous hand palming the bottom of his stomach. This thing, this beast was now a part of him. He just had to play this out like he did with Kyuubi those many years ago.

Disregard it.

The worst part was he couldn't even conceive the motion of harming this living organism inside him.

Breathing in deeply he calmed his racing thoughts. He would get back to the Leaf Village and go from there. Walking on uneven dirt he had to adjust the leaf cloth multiple times before reaching the stream. Nan was already wading in the deeper end of the slow moving water. Laughing Naruto padded to the sandy shore. He could feel the residue fear of the water and gathered it had something to do with the beast, as it had stood straight and alert now within his mind. Ignoring the annoying animalist part of his thoughts he looked around.

The wind felt nice and clean on his unfettered skin. The shadows playing with the dappled sun were unmarred by touch.

The river was actually larger than he had perceived. It was slowly moving at this spot but he gathered if one moved higher up the river would be far more treacherous. One only had to see the debris littering the shore to note that fact.

Trees grew all along the shore creating a dense closed in feel.

He was wondering if he could sneak in a small rest. The thought passed impractical when the dream came back to him. He needed to find Hinata. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He never could, not even in his dreams could he utter those words. The simple truth of the matter was, he was afraid, afraid of using what he had acquired in his life. That he was going to mess up and be alone once again.

Hearing Nan's soft growl he eyed the animals erect body language. Ears were bent back, tail up and his fur was a bristle.

 _'Danger.'_

Across from the river's edge he saw a man watching him. Heart pounding Naruto gasped went still and lowered his head, watching the man intently through his parted hair. The tanned skin man was tall from what he could observe; only wearing dark pants, hair reaching to his shoulders in a tangle. Opening up his airways Naruto tried to catch this one's scent, mystified that he had been caught unawares. He should have at least felt this man.

The next instant the man howled like a wolf causing both Naruto and Nan to stumble back.

Weak kneed he groaned sliding down to the sandy shore. The howl echoed throughout his being alerting the beast with to take notice.

 _'Calling others. Must run.'_ Closing his eyes he panted, his body tingling, bringing on hot and cold flashes. What was happening why was his body reacting this way.

Hearing a splash he marked how the man was now moving rapidly across the river. Growling Nan snapped at the approaching. In the distance he could hear more wolf-like answering howls, their vocal sounds becoming an unholy reunion.

Running through the trees and shrubbery he raised his arms to shield his face. Nana right by his side. He cursed his lack of chakra and weapons. At least the leafy fern was still with him. He could pick up the man and others now.

 _'Subordinates hunt us.'_

He needed to get away, couldn't be caught. Looking at Nan he felt the humanoid beast reach towards the running dog. 'Protect us.' He knew the dog perceived the message when Nan wilted and bumbled along the forest train before he shut out again at a dead run. Feeling his lungs expand he opened up his stride as best he could, one hand holding tight against his belly. He wasn't going to make it; he could feel a clawed hand reaching out towards him.

Nan snapped and twisted around leaping on the man and brining him down to the ground.

Man and beast snarled, battling on the forest floor. Nan clawing and biting at the arm that was raised as the man tossed the wolf sideways, like a toy.

Yelping Nan got back up and rushed over. Biting and clawing any vulnerable spots the hybrid could reach. Whining a high pitched sound that should not have come from his mouth, Naruto searched for a branch to hit the man that was attacking his wolf.

They were attacking his pack. Ignoring the howling beast within Naruto frantically looked for a stick, he doubted he could move with his usual grace but he would try. Grabbing a less than satisfactory weapon he raised it hitting the man on the shoulders and back with all his strength, punching the strangers head and upper chest in quick jabs.

Opening his mouth wide to snare and hiss with hatred. When the branch broke on the man's head he twisted the sharpened end done the man's back ramming, splitting skin. Before he could do more damage he was slammed down into the dirt. The impact loosed a cry from his mouth, wind getting knocked out of him. Gnashing his teeth he tried to roll away, bringing his hands around his stomach, chocking and whimpering as strong hands grasped the back of his neck.

 _'No.'_ The humanoid beast roared in fear and agitation as they were held down, powerless.

All fight went out of him as he froze going boneless.

Disorienting tingles raced through his veins. His thoughts altered to stay still and not move. Still holding his stomach protectively he left hot tears roll done his face. God what was he sixteen again? Why couldn't he protect his precious people, this nightmare was like the Pein incident all over again. His was home destroyed, his loved one's dead, all because of a single ignorant human.

Panting and sucking up dust he heard more people running towards them in the underbrush. Nan was off to the left, having been tossed against a stunted tree. Struggling to his knees he pushed against the hold. The hand tightened, forcing Naruto's mouth open as excess saliva escaped.

"Stay down human." The man rumbled as he pushed Naruto further in the dirt, crushing his hands against his belly. Panicking he coughed. If he let this continue he knew the baby would not survive being crushed as it was. His thoughts jolted as more weight was added, crushing him. In the very back of his head he felt an animalistic urge to save and protect at all costs. He needed to do something they were going to harm his pup.

"Please my cub." He forced out losing eye sight. He was passing out. Abruptly the pressure abated allowing him to suck in air. He felt himself being roughly turned around. He saw the man's looming figure stare down at his crumpled body, could smell fire smoke and dirt, eyes of hard amber stared down at him in disbelief. Naruto's wavering vision dimmed as his body went into shock, blacking out.

* * *

Coming too was not unlike a long continuous sequence of dreams. He remembered the fight and capture, but also of wolves running.

They were just running nothing else, over hills covered with snow and grass following the illuminating moon high in the sky. The moon goddess blessing their paw prints in the white pure snow.

Opening his eyes from underneath heavy lips he let his body stay relaxed. The quick glance told him that it was some kind of hut, or even a large tent. Spotting no one he shifted on the… Looking down he discerned he was on a large pile of furs that had been arranged on the floor of this place, a fire pit right beside him.

Sitting up he grunted at the stiff limbs he sported. A broken mirror showed his rumpled form, hair tangled and unwashed. Skin red and pink from laying down. Someone had given him a long shirt that reached passed his upper thighs.

Feeling his belly, he pushed at it waiting, when nothing happened. He slightly panicked; he had always felt a return touch.

"It's normal considering you're probably about there."

Head jerking towards the previously unoccupied entrance, he felt his whole body shiver.

He automatically lowered his head, opened his mouth and let out an inhuman sound somewhere between a snarl and growl. His body was down on all fours. His brain went haywire, calling to Kurama.

The beast was the one to answer back, _'foreign pack. Doesn't want to kill would have been killed. Wait.'_ Trying to process the juvenile animal thoughts he looked at the stranger, forcing his body to at least straighten up.

As his arms automatically wrapped around his belly he found a particular scent that made him want to sneeze. Squinting his eyes, nose wrinkling up. It smelt of wild forests, raw meat, and something overripe, too sweet _._

 _'Omega.'_

"That's pretty impressive, how you were able to block out the wolf Aniu. Maybe, are you by chance apart of the Scandinavian clan or Russian maybe." The tall figure replied happily as they moved a little closer, but still within reach of the open entrance.

Trying to ignore the stench and the ambiguous words Naruto properly looked at the figure. The man was tall and willowy. His chest bare, filled with scares. His legs were covered in thick body hiar, sporting a pair of clean black shorts. The man's hair was what brought out his uniqueness. It was short red highlights along the sides rounding off to a longer brown length in back. The man was leaning forward, curiously his eyes were adverted and his shoulders were hunched. But his feet were tapping and moving restlessly. Not knowing where he was, a reoccurrence that was starting to piss him off. He looked around for Nan.

To him he was looking at a human, but to his mind he saw a wild beast.

"Where." He tried to say more but his throat compressed. Without a word the man turned ushering something from outside.

Hearing a familiar growl Naruto smiled as Nan roamed in. Nan's fur was raised and his tail was straight out, ears back. The hybrid ran over to Naruto like a puppy and licked his face, whimpering. Barking out a laugh Naruto hugged Nan, glad the mutt was ok.

"He was waiting, or more like guarding the door all night. Surprising for a tracker, they usually scout." Pausing the figure stilled like a statute before he looked towards the entrance. "Do you give me permission to fully enter." Puzzled by this speech Naruto nodded about to say that he was the guest here when he noticed his mouth was already open and baring his canines at the man. Snapping his mouth shut, he watched the man enter fully and grasp a cup filling it with water. Naruto tried to steel his nerves as the man drew closer along with the smell. He could feel his muscles bunching and his eyes narrow. Breathing through his mouth he unclenched his fist and took the proffered cup.

"Where am I." That seemed like an appropriate first question.

"You are just South of the Black Forest and many leagues away from the Forbidden Forest. How did you travel so far and not get caught by our scouts is a mystery." Looking away Naruto rubbed Nan's fur. He had never heard of any Black or Forbidden Forest. It almost sounded made up.

Swallowing a bit of uneasy he looked up. "You said the cub… you said the baby was fine."

"Aniu, the pup of Hyrcania is fine and healthy. I gather the little one is about ready. I'm still somewhat baffled about all of this. Why Hyrcania chose a stranger to carry the next high born…But she was always high strung and maybe she didn't have enough time. We found her deceased and feared the worst. But what's even stranger is that the child was alive after you transformed."

The man stalled as he spoke next, pointing at Naruto's stomach, "I can check for you if you like Aniu." Barking out a no Naruto hissed his frustration. What was this man going on about. "Look, my name is not Aniu you damn Omega." Pausing at the uttered foreign word, he tried again. "And if you know something about this whole situation could you please explain it."

The man shifted no longer smiling sitting down on the dry floor. He looked perplexed and a little worried. Nan growled resting his head on Naruto's spread thigh. "Where to begin, my name is Christopher Aniu. Are you sure you're ok, maybe you hit your head?" Bristling Naruto almost swiped at the kneeling man. Resisting the urge he was mildly horrified that his thought process was to automatically correct this man. He would never have acted like this.

"Do not call me that, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Strangling his voice he huffed. The man, Christopher, seemed to cower before he went on.

"My apologies forgive this Omega. The pup is ok, after you transformed for the first time, we all feared that…" Christopher paused when he saw the blonde stare at him blankly.

"You do not know what I speak of? How, were you not born… Oh, I see." The man muttered before looking at the ground intensely.

"This changes things, but it doesn't make scene now," quickly he looked up at the growl. "Ok settle down Aniu… I mean Naruto. You got bit by the wolf, thus it infected you with the virus. The mutation gene changed your makeup to that of a High Born. Normally the Aniu, those who are Mother Wolf, are pregnant that give birth to live werewolves if they partner with an Alpha. It's extremely rare though for submissive High Borns to become pregnant in the first place. When the Aniu transform, either for their first time or any time after, they will automatically take on the full form, that of the inner wolf, unless they are with child in which case they will never transform into the full state until the pup is born. You see the half form does not contort the body so much thus keeping the child alive. But if someone, say a human, were to be bitten and survive, they would normally transform on the full moon in their half state. This occurs until about a year, until they are strong enough to complete a full transformation into their soul beast."

"Transform into what? I contatcec a virus from the bite?" Naruto opened his mouth than closed it. Eyes unfocusing, he tried to absorb what was being said.

"Yes into your wolf, your other half Aniu."

"So those three fur trappers." Christopher frowned and twitched his long fingers. He made a grasp at his face, almost like he expected there to be glasses to pull down.

"The three muggles." Hearing spite Naruto glanced at his silent companion.

"Those people never should have been able to cross the clans territory. It was unfortunate that you had to run into them. You must have just been bit, and the pressure to great, you transformed and killed them. You were probably hungry Ani… Naruto." Christopher said at last looking somewhat satisfied and apologetic.

So he did transform into the humanoid beast within his mind he had conjured.

 _'We are one.'_

Looking at Naruto's horrified expression the man went on hastily. "You won't be able to transform at will. It's only through very traumatic times that you might. Otherwise you would go under every full moon like everyone else." Stuttering the man went on hastily.

"Ahhm…Normally it's Aniu who can achieve outside transformations, but the High Borns have been noted to do so too." Christopher said happily having misread Naruto's fears. "Hyrcania was our Alpha's cousin from the Lupa clan. Sadly it looks like she attacked you and you were the one to end her life." Naruto grounded his teeth, pulling Nan closer to his side.

"Don't worry we won't blame you. A wolf who picks the wrong battles are the one's with the most to lose."

"It was self defense, all of it. None of them should have been killed."

He knew he had killed them. It normally wouldn't have bothered the blonde, but they were not combatants. They were civilians and weak, and he ate them. Feeling terror invade his mind, he could feel the humanoid beast alert and pensive roaming through his inner workings.

Wanting a distraction, Naruto interrupted, "Who was she."

"Hyrcania?" Christopher asked before he settled down.

"Hyrcania was a highly regarded submissive, not unlike you, partly due to her birth, but mostly because she could possibly bare pups. You see she was a High Born. So she could automatically bare live pups. But the High Born are often weak and die. That's why Alpha's prize them so much and will often times take three or four to mate. It's their genetics, is my theory."

Christopher paused, before continuing at a lower volume, his voice barley a whisper.

"They're' ancestors were interbred and so have weak genetics, it's more like a mutation. I keep telling the Alpha that, but he won't listen. Says it's the will of the Moon. But with every twenty Alpha born to one High Born submissive it's starting to be a challenge to find them. But it doesn't matter now. You are here and so is the pup." He stopped and stared some more at Naruto.

Naruto stared back at the muttering man with restless feet.

"If you… when you transform for the first year at the half form, why couldn't someone else carry. A female perhaps." Naruto stuttered to a stop, wondering what just spewed from his mouth.

"Ahhh, yes I see." The Omegas sat a while with his head moving left to right, thinking.

"Females can also be High Born as you saw with Hyrcania, as with males too. And the other question mmm... Because we wolves, unlike you, do not have the right mutation so we can never carry. It was a curse put upon us by our very Moon goddess. Women normally full of fertility and men full of vitality cannot get a pup once they transform. It is said in the legends that due to the werewolf's arrogance, the Moon had them transform into a hideous half state for many moon and could not birth live young. Only recently had the mutation gene popped up for High Borns to possibly give birth. It's sad really; when a child is bitten they often succumb to the bit and die. So we have very little children in clans."

"So I'm a werewolf?" Naruto muttered back at the still willowy man. Was this akin to the fable of Skin Walkers back home?

He was this werewolf creature because of one bite?

Because of a freak mutation he could give birth?

Because of a harebrain half thought out scheme?

"But I never… I was never with a werewolf so how do I have a…a cub." Jerking his head up Christopher blinked a couple of times.

"Yes I know that Naruto. The Hyrcania had performed the ritual for safe keeping. It is not common and extremely dangerous to both participants. She essentially passed her pups essence onto you. Normally this would offset the growth, but on you. It seemed to have sped up the process." Scowling Naruto briefly wondered if his chakra had anything to do with this mess. Maybe it was the Uzumaki genes. He was interrupted as the Christopher's voice flowed to his mottled thoughts.

"…we have a second candidate our very own savior of the Wizarding World. Who would have thought it. Why this could turn the tides…"


	5. Chapter 5

Fenrisulfr's children

* * *

Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, (Mpreg), M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; Harry/ Fenrir/ Naruto

Characters: Crossover Harry Potter and Naruto.

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story.)

Notes: A new update. Body modifications. History, werewolf lore.

* * *

Hearing a commotion outside the small hut Naruto strained his ears after loud voices echoed through the air. Getting up with Nan he went to the front.

"Aniu you mustn't." Ignoring the whimpering cry Naruto licked his dry lips, opened the heavy door to outside.

Subtly looking around the camp or encampment, for that's what it looked like to him. The housing huts lining the dirt road on both sides. Some huts looked bigger in the distance with strange symbols carved near the doors.

People, _'the subordinates_ ,' were walking around in different states of dress. Some had faded shirts on; quite a few had just shorts, even though the morning had a chill in the air.

The path wand in and out through the main dirt road. The few women he saw had on long blouses not unlike his own current attire. Huts and tents were staged with fire cooks around every fourth building leading up to the largest building yet.

Wild dogs, no on second thought they were wolves. Wild wolves roamed the dirt paths and nearby huts.

The outskirts of the town was surrounded with mature trees. He could smell the earthly flow of this place. It vibrated with pure natural elements. This would have been an ideal place for Sage Mode.

Sighing in frustration he tried to see what the disturbance was. Near the main building there were three men holding one woman. She was digging her bare feet against the dirt road.

"I will not allow us to be treated like this. We were on a Ministry mission. You attacked us." The woman was shouting out. Brown hair matted, dirt smeared on her face and arms. Her clothes were ripped and showing signs of red stains.

"You were caught, just be glad the penalty wasn't death for trespassing." The man, who was confronting her, was smaller, but his build was bulky, showcasing strong shoulder and chest muscles.

 _'Beta. Strange no Alpha here.'_ The wolf inputted unhelpfully.

"How were we supposed to know this pack had claimed the land, we were just trying to escape. You impeded our mission, attacked us and killed most of our team. By all rights the Hunters should take over here. "

"You are walking on thin ice. I don't care if you are newly turned. You will obey the rules set forth by the Alpha."

"I will not when we had done nothing wrong. Your tribe was supposed to be South of here. You are the one in violation of the treaty." Snorting the man laughed at her.

"Lock her up with the other newly turned will you Williams." Laughing the man turned to his companion. "See this is why I hate babysitting. Why did we leave so many alive?"

"No, He needs help. He's injured. The least you can do is treat him for the bite."

"Good maybe he will die and be one less mouth to feed."

"Your Leader..." The woman started again before she was roughly slapped to the ground, yelping.

"Alpha Greyback left me in charge here little witch. If the rumors are true then that traitor would have told you that not all who are bitten take to the change. The weak will die and the strong will live. That is the werewolf way." The man stopped his eyes crossing over to Naruto's still form.

It was the same man that had tackled him to the ground previously. The Beta of the pack. He felt that funny urge to advert his eyes yet again.

 _'Strong Beta. Favored by missing Alpha.'_ Twitching Naruto willed the animalist thought away.

Mouth Agape the brown haired woman pointed at the Beta's back with a tremble in his throat. "Fenrir Greyback is dead. He died after the war, was locked up in the prison, in Azkaban." Snorting the man didn't turn around.

"You tell my Alpha that when he gets back from the cross treaties." Scowling the man ate up the distance as he neared Naruto's silent form. Nan lowered his head and barked at the encroaching male. "Be silent. I didn't kill you but I still can." He thundered causing Nan to stop and snivel, cowering with his tail between his legs.

The others nearby had stopped, stilled their own movement, silently watching the exchange.

"Omega why is the Aniu out here." Christopher edged at the entrance quivering, hands rubbing up and down his arms.

"I tried telling him."

"I don't want any excuses." The man snapped taking a hold of Naruto's ridged arm. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. He reminded him strongly of that traitor Danzo just then. The way he liked to push people around.

' _Attack. No respect.'_

Mind going blank Naruto snapped at the arm and bit into the flesh, feeling the skin tear with ease. Yelling the man snaked his other arm to restrain Naruto by the neck. Seeing the move Naruto twisted away. Hot rusty iron blood filled his mouth, soothing his dry throat. "Stop Klein he might change." Klein stopped taking a step back.

Growling Klein gripped his wounded bloody arm, eyes trained on Naruto's figure with deadly intent. Feeling a familiar taint of natural chakra he was strongly reminded of Orochimaru.

The Beta was trying to push his dominance over Naruto like a thunderstorm, forcing Naruto to stop his movements before he too backed up with Nan.

"Get him back in there until the Alpha comes back Omega." The Beta moved swiftly over to the silent female ordering her to be moved back to the others.

"This is always the issue when our Alpha leaves. Please Naruto come back inside." Looking at Christopher's pleading face Naruto went back to the hut, his mind a haze to what he had witnessed. He needed to leave here as soon as possible, especially if the Alpha was missing. Even if he had to leave his cub he would do it.

Ignoring the howling pain in his head he tightened his resolve.

If he could not leave unmatched than maybe he could birth this pup and leave. He would give them what they wanted, then break all ties with this place and go home.

Then he would find a cure.

He was sure there was a cure to this virus.

There was always a cure.

Rubbing his eyes he entered the shaded hut with Christopher.

Hand running down Nan's side Naruto squinted. "What is this place. Where am I. No more bullshit."

"Please sit down and have something to eat." Eyeing the plate of food he had missed earlier he turned back to the entrance.

Sighing Christopher sat on the floor and adverted his eyes. Hands rubbing at his arms he began. "This area was claimed recently by the Ulfk Clan, Greyback's territory." Seeing an impassive mask on the blonde he went on. "The Hyrcania came over from the Lupa Tribe in France after the werewolf hunters started attracting attention over there. She needed to leave and find a safe haven for the pup to be born. The Alpha generously extended his hand to his cousin."

"Hunters?" Naruto looked to the side. "Far to the North near France there has been an uprising with the small hunter clans. The alliance over there has broken apart. Hunters and werewolves are in a fierce battle over territory rights and laws. Here the alliance is still shaky, what with the post war and everything. But still better." Nan sat back at his side eyeing the plate.

He grabbed some kind of meat, feeding the mutt, before taking a bite himself. While he chewed he debated on what the next course of action should be, he needed more information than this. Like how he winded up here.

' _Here is here, in the now.'_ Spoken like a true wolf.

Shit even thinking like that freaked him out, causing a violent shiver down his spine. "You're not helping just adding on more questions. What war, what alliance. Please start there."

"Aniu you don't know about the war?"

Snorting Naruto shrugged, 'I don't live around here." The Omega paused awhile looking down at his bare feet. Feet that looked elongated and strange to the normal eye.

"The war in the Wizarding World, against the Dark Lord and the, well essentially Light Lord. Some said it had to do with inequality and laws of the land. Others said it was nothing more than a mad man's lust for blood." He hesitated again looking at Nan, than at the closed door.

"I was a muggle before I got bit you see. A professor of Science, I loved that job, had a family too but…Anyway the war ended with Potter vanquishing the Dark Lord. All the while the werewolf clans were drawn into the war, just like everyone else." Nodding Naruto shifted his position on the cold ground. So a war was started and one party defeated the other.

"What happened with the clans and alliance."

"Oh, you're asking the wrong person here. What I do know is that most of the clans were aiding the Dark Lord, when he fell the clans scattered and fought amongst themselves for territory further away from civilization. Many were killed or captured by the Ministry and the werewolf hunters. Almost sparked a whole new war. The alliance I know even less about, werewolf hunters working with the Wizarding World and muggle. "

"Wizarding World, and the Ministry?" Those words sounded like the title for leadership. And the Wizarding World, was that where he was now?

"I have never personally been there, but it's a hidden little community all over the world holding wizards and witches of magic. I guess you could say werewolves would also be lumped up to that standard. But werewolves generally hate the Wizarding World due to the strict treatment of non-sub human species. It's all fascinating really." Frowning Naruto tried to wrap his mind around this. If he was near this Wizarding place than where was the Leaf in regards to here.

"Do you." Pausing he watched Christopher freeze his moving hands. "Do you know where the Leaf Village is."

The Omega's lips twitched, eyes darting back and forth.

"I never heard of it. Then again I'm fairly new here and a post muggle so. Sorry."

Sighing in disappointment Naruto waved his hand, "Tell me more about this Hyrcania, werewolves, and the ritual."

"Ahh, well I don't know much about the ritual. The Hyrcania was staying behind the pack near the den when she was attacked."

Naruto halted Christopher's argument. "Attacked? She was trying to rip my throat out."

"Yes it was unfortunate that the Hyrcania did not recognize kin after she bit you. I don't think any of this would have escalated like this had it not been for the Ministry getting in the way."

Humming in the back of his throat Naruto leaned away from the angry man. "Werewolves in general are a lot like our wild wolf kin."

Here he pointed to Nan. "Even though this little one is a mix, he is still considered kin to us. Now let's see."

Pausing the Omega leaned back looking up at the drafty rafters situated high up near the roof.

"There are many legends about how the werewolves came into being, were they man made, or was it nature being selective. The older tale we fall back on would be the Greek origin, where King Lycaon ruled Arcadia with an iron fist. It states that one day the God Zeus came to King Lycaon after learning some damning evidence. So the God Zeus changed his form to that of an ordinary man for many moon at the Kings palace. When King Lycaon caught on to the ply he was furious. He felt humiliated and unsure about himself, so he devised a plan himself for the so called God. They sat at dinner and ate. But the meat was that of a poor hostage he had down in the dungeons The God Zeus knew this and so punished King Lycaon for being a cannibalism. With this mockery of the Gods, Zeus damned the man to the flesh of a living wolf and cursed all his ancestors. That's where we get the Half transformation from."

Naruto sat through the story puzzled. "So you believe in this. Believe in the Gods."

"Ahhh, see now it gets tricky, werewolves don't really nor do the wizards. They have their own Gods to worship like we have the Moon. But think about this, in Norse the Aesir Gods kept Fenrir bound and under their control because he was a force of pure magic and power. They were afraid of him you see. Their own creation of the Gods. But this went to Fenrir's head he thought himself so cleaver and vicious that no one could stop his might. But the other Gods teamed up and eventually fettered Fenrir in a trick, binding him for good. Fenrir was cursed for wreaking havoc upon the World. The curse was so told that all of Fenrir's children would change before the Moon Goddess to repent for their ancestors deeds."

Shifting Christopher rubbed at his lips and chin. "I think. I think it does have to do with the Gods to some degree. History points out half truths and riddles that can be uncovered. But I digress, the Ministry has the opinion that it's a biochemical mutated virus gene."

"But," Naruto stalled as he wiggled on the cold ground, wishing he had moved the furs closer. "What are werewolves, how does one become them and change besides the bite." Nodding Christopher regarding the blonde, his frame stilling at the question.

"As you know one who is bitten by a werewolf will suffer the same fate. Not all survive the process. It's very hard on a person's fragile body. The change starts slow, creating new blood cells and infecting the white cells. Not many feel it but it changes our appearance, emotions, and feelings. Then there is the curse itself. One can be infected by a bite. The other two are little known to many people. The other would be to drink from a werewolf's paw print of pure water. The water needs to be purified and blessed from the Gods. The last."

Looking up Christopher nudged a stick into the slow burning fire at his side.

"The other was to make a pack with the devil. It was said that our Alpha's great grandfather had done this, the family curse, but it's just strictly rumor you know. On a side note did you know that some werewolves are afraid of strong running water? Anyway once you are infected you change into a werewolf on the full moon."

Naruto for his part liked the stories, but they were just stories, weren't they?

"The brown haired female she said something at the Ministry." Looking at Christopher Naruto still felt lost and confused. Hating the feeling of not knowing what was going on around him.

"Yes the Ministry works for the Wizarding World, think of them as the leadership, the ones who write the laws. In this there are many smaller factions working for them. A government if you will. If you by chance saw the team the brown haired woman was with that night the Hyrcania died. Then you could lump them in with being a faction of the Ministry. I'm just an Omega so I don't know why they were there that night. But something good came of it; we have two High Born's now."

"Kin?"

Christopher looked up surprised. "Yes kin, you are the same as the Hyrcania as is the other one who got bit by the Alpha himself."

"Wait I thought the Alpha was gone." The Omega regarded Naruto, his face open to admiration when he spoke of the Alpha. "The Alpha was with us that fine night the moon shown down on us. He was the one to first smell the intruders on our newly got territory. So he went and extracted justice."

"Justice as in brutally killing and maiming those people." Naruto spat ignoring the wolf that prowled within his thoughts.

 _'Not our Alpha strong though. Could be._ '

Christopher hunched his shoulders, biting his lips, than biting at his nails. "You have to understand Aniu they were not pack but outsiders that came to harm us. He was defending not only his territory but his family as well. They were encroaching on the nearby den where a pregnant female was with live young. He would have started a war. He actually might have with this group of individuals."

Contrite Naruto fell silent. He could see how the Alpha would perceive that as a threat.

He still felt lost.

* * *

Later after he was alone, Naruto sat and listened to the camp activity, a guard that was posted outside of his hut was there to protect him. The guard would occasionally open the door and look within, creating some excuse each time.

Nan was allowed to stay, which he was grateful for. He didn't feel as lonely than. Christopher had said that his Alpha would be back in the morning. It gave him chills just thinking about it.

The Alpha of this pack that technically wasn't his Alpha.

Naruto carried a cub of another Alpha, the other Clan from France that entrusted Greyback with their cub.

It was confusing and frankly none of his business. If worst came to worse he would give this pack their pup and leave. He was starting to piece together this puzzle and he didn't like it one bit. It all started with the black book. He was seriously considering if he wasn't stuck somewhere beyond his continent. None of the names of the towns and villages rang any bells.

This Ministry and Wizarding place not to mention the werewolves were key enforcers to this complex puzzle. He had to admit the stories were at least fascinating. He didn't know much about these werewolves, just enough to know he could change into a wolf or a half form whatever that meant.

He needed more answers.

He let his mind drift, looking at the only window this small hut had to offer. It was crusted and closed. The night stars glimmers beyond the heavily dense tree branches. It reminded him of that woman from earlier.

Maybe he could befriend them and escape this place. She did state she had been on a mission for the Ministry, indicating that she was not part of this pack.

Nan slept by his side, with the low fire burning nearby. Shadows were cast on the unfamiliar huts interior. The occasional pop of the burning fire, the only sound. Shifting he debated. Should he be the one to first approach the other newly turned as the Beta had called them earlier.

Maybe he could… looking at the greased hole for a window he wondered if he could make his escape tonight. Go find the Ministry people and leave.

 _'No strong ties.'_

The thought felt foreign as he watched the window. It sounded like the wolf wouldn't care either way. Silently moving to the wall he eyed the closed door, the window wasn't too high.

He could easily scale it on a normal day; he thought he could still make it with the added fur covering to give a boost up. The only issues were the guard and Nan. The hybrid wouldn't be able to make that jump without causing unnecessary noise.

Looking back towards the closed window he yelped stepping back as a pale face suddenly sprang into view.

"Ghost!"

"What happened Aniu." The guard shouted shouldering in the door. Thinking quickly Naruto scrubbed his head chuckling. "Sorry I thought I saw a mouse." Cringing at the words he saw the guard, a man of medium height with black hair and brown eyes light up.

"Aniu you should not eat rats. I can go and fetch something for you." The man let his eyes roam the hut before looking back at Naruto with an eyebrow raised. "And maybe more blankets, I can't let you catch a cold now." Nodding the man left.

Nan sat up and thumped his tail as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. The window was deprived of any floating heads, but a second later a hand could be seen than a dark thatch of hair along with some whispered words. "Pisst, open the window." Edging around the fire pit he debated on what to do now that he was sure it wasn't really a ghost. Breathing in he huffed out the air, grabbing the pile of furs he made a stepping tool to open the greased window. The man was still there hiding underneath some bush shrubbery. Tapping on the wall the man looked up holding one finger to his mouth motioning Naruto to crawl through. Looking back towards the entrance he deliberated. He knew it was one of the Ministry newly turned only because of the scent.

And because the wolf had perked up, _'submissive like us.'_

If the guard came back from his adventure they would be caught before taking ten steps outside of the encampment. Then there was still Nan. Signaling for a wait he quickly set about the hut, moving the few furniture pieces he could by the window.

Hearing the guard approach Naruto sent Nan by the closed door. "Aniu I brought some food and blankets."

The guard opened the door pausing when Nan whined, "I think Nan wants out. And please call me Naruto." Naruto said hastily grabbing the blankets and making a show of admiring their length.

"I can take him out for you Ani… Naruto." The man said happily. The one golden thread to this messed up place, the subordinates admired him.

Motioning Nan to walk out through the front.

The guard closed the door. Hearing the small barking from Nan Naruto made for the window. It was a tight fit. He had to heavily rely on the man. Luckily Nan's insistent playing had derailed any noise. The other submissive looked at him, muttered under his breath and pointed at Naruto. Naruto for his part felt something cold run down his back. Looking up startled the man smiled mouthing magic.

With sensation of this cold magic he caught the scent of green tea leaves and oatmeal.

The man pointed to their right before he ducked back behind the green leafed shrubbery. Following the man's lead they passed two more huts before stopping close to some outlining trees.

The dark clad figure got ready to progress on before Naruto gripped him around the arm, stopping him from moving. Quickly shushing the individual he pointed beyond the shrubbery. A lone subordinate was silently making his turn to their left. Watching the tall figure crest around the hut, Naruto let go. The night was fairly silent with a few people out near the fires.

The wild wolves from earlier seemed absent. Stopping the submissive looked towards the inner encampment before he dashed into the trees.

Wincing Naruto followed at a stealthier pace. The man somewhat knew what he was doing but Naruto could tell he was tired, creating unnecessary noise for them both. Into the tall trees they went, heading further and further away from the encampment.

He glanced back once to be sure Nan was going to follow him shortly. He just hoped the guard didn't check in on him too soon. Rubbing at his agitated stomach, Naruto got a better look at his would be rescuer.

The man had dark raven hair not unlike Sasuke with green eyes. His face was frayed with dirt and a bristling of a beginner's beard. He was sporting a long thin lightning bolt scare above his eye.

 _'Submissive, Alpha's. Not our Alpha, no Alpha. No protector._ '

The wolf whimpered, disturbing Naruto. So this one got bit by the Alpha. By the way the man was limping he could tell the other had sustained an injury to his left leg and side. "Where are we going submissive." Naruto whispered, looking back hoping Nan would soon track him.

"Don't call me that." The man snapped. Sighing through his nose he went on ,"Not much further." Looking in front Naruto could already sense three other figures waiting in the trees past a dense population of wild thorn berries.

"Harry do you got him?" Questioned the same woman he had seen earlier.

"Yea Hermione now let's go." A ginger haired man leaned heavily against a tree supporting another smaller man. "For the record mate this has got to be the barmiest thing we have done yet."

"Not now Ron we have to get out of the anti apparition field before they spot us." Hermione turned to the dark haired man, Harry.

"Can you run." She said to both of them. Naruto nodded just wanting to leave here. The third member no longer being supported by Ron, slumped to the ground and dug his fingers into the soil. Saliva dripped from his bared teeth, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

 _'Omega, weak. Will die.'_

whispered a silent communication through him. "Damnit Greyback, the same bloke that supposed to be dead." Here he looked at Hermione. "Isn't here yet so why is Seamus being affected like this." Ron pulled in a breath, trying not to hunch over himself.

They all looked ragged and in pain, was it due to their werewolf bites?

"That's what you said Hermione. The bite can't infect us… can't influence our thoughts yet. Too new or some such nonsense. So why do I feel like this, like I have to turn tail like a puppy back to the settlement."

Grunting he pulled the fallen omega back up. "This was just a theory Ronald. I didn't picture us running with our lives at stake. We were supposed to be on a recon mission."

"Hey, well look how that turned out, just peach-keen." Ron retorted. She paused as she looked around before looking at Naruto. "I saw you earlier but I didn't get your name." Smiling she pointed at herself.

"I'm Hermione; this is Harry, Ron and Seamus. We're from the sup division on the Auror. Or rather these two are and Seamus and I are from the Ministry of unregistered creatures and sub humans."

Naruto looked at her a long moment before shrugging, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."


	6. Chapter 6

Fenrisulfr's children

* * *

Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, (Mpreg), M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; Harry/ Fenrir/ Naruto

Characters: Crossover Harry Potter and Naruto.

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story.)

Notes: A new update. Body modifications. Transformation

Chain Command:

Alpha

Aniu Submissive (Mother Wolf)

Submissive

Subordinate

Omega

* * *

Transformed

A crash was heard behind Naruto, as one they stilled and watched with belated breath, only for Nan to appear from the underbrush. "Nan Good boy," Naruto praised as he ruffled the hide.

"Is he safe." Looking at Hermione she cleared her throat, eyes wondering to Nan's heaving sides. "I saw those wolves back at the settlement only he looks just like them."

"He's safe; we're not a part of that pack."

"How'd he find us." Harry questioned. Naruto looked up distractedly. "By smell, you all have a distinct smell. And by now they will be hunting it." Gasping Hermione pulled her hair. "Of course werewolves have excellent smell, even the disillusionment charm Harry put up won't work for long. We have to go."

"I couldn't make it any stronger, we don't have our wands." Hermione gripped Harry's shoulder, "it was enough that you could still wield your magic."

"Yeah, without you we never would have escaped that place." Breathing in deeply Ron straightened his back nodding his head. "Let's go than." Ron shouted in a whisper, picking up Seamus and tossing him over his shoulder. Beginning to follow the others he glanced at the other submissive. Harry's scent was pleasing, easing the discomfort of his belly.

"Who are you? Why did you come for me?"

It was Hermione who answered. "We're from the Ministry, our team had heard of sightings around Dell of rogue werewolves attacking muggle children and kidnapping people to be turned." Snorting Ron laughed. "Attacking, more like butchering the poor bastards. And I wouldn't call this a rogue pack Hermione. Now we are shit out of luck, because guess what we got bitten."

"I know that Ron our intelligence got it all wrong." Stiffing Naruto caught the scent of wet wood and surprisingly cacti. She was another subordinate than. "The rogue pack turned out to be Fenrir Greback's tribe." Naruto interrupted, "clan, a werewolf is a clan."

"Right, the same Fenrir Greyback who was reportedly dead. The same blood thirsty beast who would bite any child and pervert them to his own tune." Ron intruded, his voice steadily rising with each word.

"And we fell right in the middle of their territory. This was a trap" Harry interrupted as he swiftly moved through the overhanging branches of the trees. "I should have called in the other Auror when we were first spotted."

"Don't blame yourself mate. There was nothing we could have done. It happened too fast. Be glad we're still alive." Ron patted the submissive on the right shoulder. This redhead's scent smelled the most strongly, a strong subordinate verging on Beta territory. The clean cut vegetation and fire smoke made his stomach queasy.

"And now they're dead, and we're here trapped and bitten." Harry snapped, fingering his glasses. Lines were creasing on his brow, lips tightening over covered teeth. "Not if I can help it Harry James Potter. I told you I was working on Severus and Remus's work. If we can make it out of here we still have a chance to get rid of the werewolf infection. I just know it."

"Hermione lay of the guy he just won the war and is now stuck in this god forsaken forest like the rest of us. Being hunted down like animals."

"Do I look stupid Ron, I'm here too."

"That's enough; we have to find a way out of here preferably without arguing and drawing any more attention." Harry rounded on the other two. Looking at small group Naruto was beginning to regret not leaving on his own. It was like watching team seven's first few months all over again. Worse yet was the sweet scent Seamus was beginning to emit.

Shooting pain robbed Naruto of breath as his stomach pitched and throbbed. Falling down with a yelp, he squeezed his eyes shut. His body shuddered as his muscles tensed, he felt hot, burning hot like the last time before he changed and attacked those fur traders. But why, why was he being affected like this, why now. It couldn't have to do with the bite. Was it that unpleasant smell?

"Hey are you alright?" Harry bent down; Nan hopped and whimpered in the background. Grabbing his arm Harry pulled unintentionally pulling the shirt passed his waist. Not only revealing his belly but also his lack of shorts.

"Holy shit." Ron bellowed taking in Naruto's swollen stomach. "Shit I thought you were just fat. Hermione are you sure this guy was also kidnapped." Ron exclaimed as he almost dropped Seamus.

Harry jumped back quickly looked at Hermione. Hermione for her part gasped with a whispered, "A High Born. Harry just like you, a sub."

"Don't say that word Hermione I swear to God." Looking at the confused and shocked faces Naruto felt his own face heat up. He quickly tugged down the long shirt, feeling exposed and unsettled.

Muttering a curse Harry helped the blond up and started moving again. "Come on we have to leave. They might be tracking us right now, and who knows how wide their territory is."

"Oh great now we're really screwed Harry. We took you away and now him."

"Ron that's enough just move." Snapping out of her daze Hermione picked up the slack and followed with Ron behind still sputtering at the turn of events.

Naruto felt Harry look at him more intently now. "Hermione you said High Born." Harry spoke hesitantly; bringing Naruto back to the present. His stomach still ached but was now settling down.

"Harry can't this wait." Ron spoke, his voice mounting. One look at Harry shut him up. "I don't know very much about their culture. Please be quiet and let me think." Hermione breathed in deeply, the only sound was the snapping of twigs and leaves as they tried to lengthen their stride. "From what I know of High Borns they are werewolves who can conceive live werewolf pups."

"But."

"Yes I know Harry they did say you were a High Born too, maybe it has to do with your ancestry." Ron grunted as he huffed. "Hermione I thought these guys were the same as wolves, you know. The main leader mating one female the rest of the pack following their lead, like the dogs they are. There shouldn't be male on male action here."

"Ron they are not animals, and in case you missed it we were all bitten by those so called mangy mutts." Silence met her retort.

"It was a ritual gone badly. I didn't let anyone dominate me." Naruto roughly retorted at the shocked faces. "This," here he pointed at his covered stomach, "this wasn't by choice." Silence continued on for many minutes.

Getting agitated with their easy banter, he knew that they weren't anywhere close to the edge of the territory boundary. Swallowing he wet his dry lips, trying to organize his thoughts. A distinct wolf howl curdled his insides, causing everyone to stop. An answering call sounded to their far right ahead of them. The sound made his breath catch and his heart pound.

"Just keep moving." They were out of time. Smelling the sickly sweet scent Naruto stopped halting Harry as well.

 _'Bad smell.'_ The wolf whispered in his ear.

Nan stopped to sneeze.

"What's wrong, come on we have to go." Ignoring the submissive he watched Seamus on Ron's back. His eyes zeroed in on the body hanging slack from the rounded shoulder "He's going to die leave him." He barked out, frustrated when they did not obey. "We are not leaving our teammate."

"Drop the Omega, his death scent is spreading everywhere." Naruto snapped, he could feel his mouth contort into a snarl, feel his hair bristling. Nan dropped his head and growled at the three shocked people. "Now wait a minute here bloke, we saved you and we didn't have to. No one's leaving a man down…" Feeling the hidden beast emerge not unlike when he went into Kyuubi mode, Naruto took a step forward.

"Obey me Subordinate." Feeling pressure build not dissimilar to when he used chakra, he willed the ginger headed man to release the body. Ron staggered as he felt his arms weaken, watching in silent horror as Seamus's body dropped from his shoulder.

"We leave now before the Alpha comes." Naruto snapped. He took four steps before he felt a rough hand grip his shoulder turning him forcefully to look at the dark haired man. "We are not leaving him." Harry edged in a deep throated snarl.

Nan yipped and whimpered as the hybrid felt Harry's own force of will plow through him.

 _'Lower class, no control.'_ The wolf howled out in anger.

Its savage thoughts distorting Naruto's own.

Rage burnt through him, he almost attacked the dark haired Submissive. Panting out he gripped his stomach eyeing Harry as Harry returned the stare not backing down.

"Harry please calm down." Hermione whispered as she looked frightened at the two combatants and their surroundings. Ron was stiffly standing, his feet spread, watching.

The wind was picking up where they stood; the dirt and rocks had started vibrating beneath their feet. Naruto felt the oppressive force of natural chakra this man was emitting. This Harry had great power in nature, but that didn't mean Naruto himself was going to back down.

Issuing a warning growl he went to attack the usurper, swinging his fist to Harry's unprotected face. Feeling his knuckle crack on the jaw line, he stepped back, watching dispassionately as Harry stumbled back.

Seeming in a rage himself, Harry charged ignoring Hermione's call to stop, snapping one punch that got through, and hitting the blond on his chest. Clenching his teeth through the pain Naruto lowered his body to pounce, that was until he felt something slimy slide down his leg.

Looking down Naruto watched in astonishment as a clear yellowish liquid ran down his spread legs.

Stomach undulating he lost focus as his eyes watered. What the hell was this, what was happening to him. Whimpering throatily he stepped back and squeezed his knees shut.

Not only was his mind rebelling against him, now his body was turning traitor.

Feeling terror flash through him, chest tightening, it was hard to breath, he couldn't breathe. Crying out he lifted his head to call out for help.

A hand smacked unto his open desperate cry, silencing him. Eyes streaming, he felt more liquid run down.

"Shhh, please I'm sorry, be quiet please, they'll here you." Harry whispered, keeping a hand on the blonde's mouth. Nan backed up and hopped to the side, his coast bristling ears flatted against his skull.

Feeling hands on his skin and stomach, he twisted and turned, trying to escape. The beast within was simultaneously cowering and snarling.

"Hold still, don't move. Please let me see where it hurts." Hermione said as she felt around his body. Breathing out a shuddering breath Hermione looked up. "It's fine, your fine Naruto." Turning she spoke to Harry's hunched form. "He's not giving birth it's looking like his body is just preparing, maybe, I can't tell. I have never come across this yellowish fluid in Remus's works." She quickly drew down Naruto's shirt hiding his lower half.

"Harry we need to move now there isn't much time."

"I say we leave him." Ron muttered as he finally moved to Seamus's body in the dirt.

"Ron." Hermione exclaimed.

Shaking his head he went on, "It was only a suggestion. A wise one."

"That's enough. Hermione get his left side I'll get his right. Ron you get Seamus." Nodding they worked in unison, their guiding light the stars and moon.

Nan trotted up front without being asked as the hybrid led them on. His eyes flashing through the dense foliage.

Naruto breathed in and out of his nose feeling cramps wreaking havoc on his insides. He tried to ignore how his thighs were being coated with the strange liquid now. The beast was silent inside his pounding head.

Nan paused his ears cocked, tail straight. A howl echoed in the trees far closer than before. Taking a few more steps they paused, hearing a thick rushing sound.

"Harry you hear that. A river we must have been following it all along." Harry nodded encouraged; he shifted Naruto's sagging weight. "If we can get across maybe we still have a chance." Running the best they could, they found the wide river through noise alone.

It was a fast moving behemoth of blackness in the night.

"Harry how are we going to cross this." Hermione whispered in dread, looking on in bleak wonderment.

Grunting Naruto felt himself being lowered to the ground. He saw Ron also lower the Omega, its sweet scent getting stronger, making him heave.

Nan hopped than twisted from right to left whining. "I'm going to try and shield us the best I can as we cross. Maybe I can block most of the current, and have it spilt around us."

"Harry can you really do that without a wand mate. I know your strong but." Ron left the words hanging as another howl lifted the night sky.

Nan growled as he crawled over to Naruto and thrust his bony skull underneath the blonde's folded arms. Gripping the fur Naruto breathed in the clean scent of pine and river water.

He knew it was too late, the others still hadn't sensed the immense force yet, but they would soon.

 _'Missing Alpha comes.'_

Fuck it, he might as well try, he never gave up before he wasn't about to start now. He used to be able to walk across these rivers with charka; if he did it than he could do it now, with or without chakra. Hinata and his home might just be across this black river.

"Rocks, there's rocks stationed over there." He breathed out, his body shivering with cold now.

"He's right let's go." The rocks were narrow and spaced far; they ended before one could reach the other side of the shore. But it was a chance.

"Right I want Hermione to go with Naruto, than Ron, and I'll bring up the rear."

"That's stupid Harry I should go last. I'm taller and a heavily anchor. I could catch someone if they slipped." Ron argued.

"Ron don't question me." Harry snapped as he ushered Hermione onto the first river stone.

"Harry I'm going to be bringing Seamus across I should go last." Harry stopped, looking back at Seamus's slumped form.

"No you won't be taking Seamus with us Ron."

Naruto watched them argue as he got his feet underneath him with Hermione's help. Nan was in front already on rock two of the five and barking.

"What do you mean Harry we can't leave him here for the wolves. You know Seamus, we went to school with the bloke."

"Ron he's dead, or dying. I can't shield everyone." Harry spat as he shoved the red head up front. "I have to be in back for this to work."

Ron looked at his friend in disbelief. "What happened to that speech you gave us back at Head Quarters Harry, leave no one behind, you hypocrite. Seamus Finnigan is one of us."

"Ron listen to me now, we are in enemy territory with real live werewolves out to get us. We are bitten, have no protection, our weapons were taken away. I see us surviving does he look like he would survive too." Harry demanded as he stared into Ron's pallid face.

Breathing heavily the red head shoved his way past Harry purposely picking up Seamus.

Slipping on the wet rock Naruto paused as did Nan and everyone else.

It was the deliberate crunching noise of shrubbery and branches.

A howl rose up right behind them echoing numerous back calls.

"That's far enough my wayward newly turned pups."

As one they stood watching the hulking form of man emerge from the tree lined darkness. The man stood bare-chested with silver and black tangled hair lining down his muscular shoulders. He must have been at least six foot and three. His hard icy blue eyes stared out at them through thick eyebrows.

From what Naruto could see was an array of impressive battle scars this man was totting. This was an Alpha, he could already feel the energy this silver and black haired beast was giving off. But what was keeping his attention the most was that the man stood bare, he had no clothing, showing off an impressive manhood that was starting to twitch in excitement of the hunt.

Behind the Alpha stood his pack of ten strong willing Subordinates.

"Greyback." Harry snapped as he tried to straighten his trembling form. "And you little pup are in deep trouble, Get down from there now," The Alpha ordered, his voice deeper than the running river itself. Feeling his bones quake at the order, he noticed none of the others were unaffected either.

"Now come." Greyback ordered again.

Feeling Hermione turn and do just that Naruto did the only thing his frantic mind could think of. This oppressive weight was the strongest energy he had ever felt. That included Madara's. He slapped her cheek, almost knocking her done. "Move," He hissed urgently, hoping to get across the river. Even though he realistically knew they had no such hope now. Hermione blinked out of her daze before her eyes cleared.

"Do not move. Knotty Aniu, making me chase you." Making a show of smelling the air the giant of a man grinned. "So ripe, those cubs just waiting to be born." Sucking in a quick breath Naruto froze, his body going numb. He couldn't move.

He watched the Alpha wade into the river, barely being tugged with the current. Harry snarled as he raised a hand and flung water with natural chakra energy at the immobile man. Greyback just shrugged the energy off him like water.

Quicker than a striking snake the Alpha grabbed Harry's arm and yanked the man right off his feet, tossing him onto the shore.

He did the same to Ron's lanky figure in quick session. Ron landed hardest against some rocks, breaking skin. One of the men grabbed the red head's arms twisting them behind his back, applying pressure on his spine with a bent knee.

Yanking Seamus from his slumped stupor the Alpha took in a breath before he snapped the Omega's neck. The loud noise echoed grotesquely in the clearing. The dead body landed in a poor imitation to the macabre dance.

The Alpha, calmly continued heading towards Naruto and Hermione. Astutely ignoring Ron's yell.

Harry was quickly encircled with five others when he tried to reach his now dead comrade.

"Move back towards the shore slowly, both of you. Aniu you hurt those cubs and I will ripe into you like carrion." Panting, legs feeling weak he watched as Hermione did just that, even going around him to walk over to the sandy shore.

Greyback smiled as he roughly grasped her nape and lifted her back to the shore. The Beta of the pack grabbed her arm and hair, putting his face right up against her neck laughing. His other arm snaked around her heaving chest.

The Alpha turned back to Naruto. He didn't know what to do.

Nan feeling his energy growled even though the hybrid was scared, he still charged. Naruto watched in slow motion as Nan snapped, leaping at the Alpha.

Greyback easily caught the hybrid in mid leap, his large hands squeezing Nan's side and neck. Yelping and whimpering Nan tried to fight.

"NO don't hurt him." Naruto shouted slipping, almost falling from the rock.

"Then come here." The order was simple and sweet. After seeing his brutality Naruto had no question that this man would not hesitate to get what he wanted.

He saw Harry still gasping for breath, Ron's figure being grounded by a short stocky male, and Hermione shivering to the side as another male clenched her nape.

But Nan was his, his pack in this hellish world. Feeling his body dislocate from his feverish mind he took a step towards the Alpha, the beast within was guarded and silent.

Once on the ground he felt a rough hand zero in on his nape. Tensing he backed up. "Let go of Nan."

He waited for his words to be obeyed. Without a word Greyback stared into Naruto's eyes as he released Nan.

Before he knew what happening Naruto found himself bent over and being pushed to his sore scuffed up knees. A hand was forcefully grasping his neck as the Alpha bent over him in a dominating gesture.

"You don't tell me what to do, even if you are with cubs." Inhaling his scent, the loud expanding chest pressed into his back also coming into contact with the Alpha's impressive manhood. "Hmmm, let us see how far you are." Quickly the Alpha grabbed at his shirt, before Naruto could even blink he found himself without clothes on. His bare body for all to see.

Yelling out he tried to twist away. "Hush now I won't hurt you." The Alpha wedged a hand in-between his closed legs, prodding at his backside. Feeling humiliated to be treated this way he let a few tears fall from his reddened face.

He couldn't get his chakra back, he didn't have any weapons and now he was here being degraded. Him the future Hokage indeed. It was enough to make him puke.

"Not yet, only the starting point. Good." A hand suddenly met his view, without thinking he bit down on the limb. Growling Greyback tightened his hold until the pressure was too great that he had to unhinge his jaw.

"I think I need to show you some manners boy."

Still trying to get away, he paused in mild horror as he felt something wet slide down his back. His mind happily informed him that the Alpha had just scent marked him with piss.

"You fucking peed on me. Get off you psychopath." Naruto bellowed in outrage. Thrusting back he tried to kick the man off him. He felt the hold on him tighten, squeezing his breath from his heaving chest.

Yelping he was forcefully turned on his back. "Submit. You do not tell me what to do submissive." Greyback growled as he watched the blonde's every movement.

It was the eyes that had Naruto pause.

Those eyes were inhuman, contained not a man but beast.

What was worse was the smell of mint and musk; it relaxed all his tense muscles, made him lethargic.

 _'Submit.'_

Frightened and having difficulty breathing Naruto let instincts take over. He laid flat and turned his head in a submissive move. Feeling his belly exposed made him emit a high pitched sound that shredded through his throat.

Making a nonsensical shushing noise Greyback leaned back and rubbed the swollen stomach. "Good, little submissive. Now get up and walk."

Numbly he watched the Alpha skulk over to Harry next. Seeing the forgotten shirt he put it one not caring that it was ripped and stained.

Pain twisted inside his gut and chest with humiliation, more liquid could be felt running down his clenched thighs, joining in with his wet fucking back.

He couldn't move, his muscles were locking up.

Harry for his part snarled at the approaching Alpha. "Who would have suspected that the boy wonder was a submissive." Greyback laughed.

"Don't you dare touch me with those filthy murderous hands Greyback. You fucking child molester." Snarling in anger the man retorted.

"What are you going to do boy." Walking closer he went on, "Now that you have been caught." Greyback taunted smoothly moving forward. His lips spread revealing sharpened eye teeth. Eyes alight in laughter.

"Your Master's dead Greyback so you can't turn tail and hid behind Voldemort like the coward you truly are." Greyback slowed here, his eyes sharpening on each word.

"Where's your pack? Half your clan is already dead from the war. You want all of them to parish with you?" Greyback halted his swagger and stood still as Harry got up.

"How's it feel with everything you've worked so hard for to come crashing down." Rumbling deep in his chest the Alpha spread his legs and rounded his shoulders.

"Silence that pretty mouth now before you regret it."

"I'm not a boy anymore, I'm not afraid of you monsters. The Ministry will soon be alerted to your living status and the surrounding territory. The hunters will come. Your finished Greyback just like your Master, like all the other would be Death Eaters."

"Harry." Hermione whispered as she watched the two silent men. Ron clenched his fist in the mud, staring at Harry in amazement.

Snaring Greyback pounced on Harry, as Harry raised his hand up and sent a discolored light at the man. It did nothing but irritate the beast, knocking Harry to the ground.

The Alpha grabbed the nape applying force until Harry's face was in the mud, kicking and cursing.

Naruto watched this struggle before his eyes. The Alpha snaring out, jagged teeth and claws flashing, and Harry kicking and wiggling like a trapped eel.

And here he was on the ground, feeling sorry for himself. No one else was doing anything to stop this madness.

And he, himself debating if he should. What was wrong with him, he was Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage and still the number one unpredictable ninja.

All the others were held down by these men and Nan was already out.

Screw it.

Narrowing his gaze Naruto frantically tried to locate the hidden beast in his mind. If this thing was here like the Kyuubi had been then it could be reasoned with.

* * *

The humanoid form, he guessed now a wolf was on guard and silent during the altercation. Its shadowy form wavering.

He willed himself to touch minds with the beast.

It was both unsettling and warm to feel his other darker half. It didn't feel like two entities touching but halves meeting to create a whole.

This was not like Kurama and the other tailed beasts.

This felt like home.

This was safety and loneliness, this was him. He had been running away from himself.

The shadowy form grew denser before his eyes, limbs appearing and color washing in.

Before him stood one of the must bizarre yet wondrous sights he had ever witnessed. The wolf looked back at him with intelligent orange eyes.

It must have been seven feet tall with its long elegant neck and alien features. The long snout like a foxes, ears pointing up straight and alert like a jackals. The thin torso showed its expanding ribs, with six circular nipples leading down. Two thick bushy tails swaying back and forth from its lower furred body. It's clawed blackened hands and padded wolf feet.

This was the beast that had resided in his mind, this alien being with its knees bent backwards and elongated shins.

This was him.

 _'Whole, we are what we are.'_ The deep raspy penetrating vocals never felt more liberating.


	7. Chapter 7

Fenrisulfr's children

Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, (Mpreg), M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; Harry/ Fenrir/ Naruto

Characters: Crossover Harry Potter and Naruto.

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story.)

* * *

Notes: A new update. Transformation, new ideas. Naruto gets a little more information about this new curse and the lands strange customs.

* * *

The Dark Side

Looking out through new eyes, he ignored the pain racing across his form. Felt his skin spilt and shift effortlessly. Mind still somewhat intact he felt himself rise above the others in his altered form from his mind.

Muscles bunching and releasing, he turned his head, trying not to notice the long narrow snout. Watching, he marked their presence, making sounds and noises that hurt his sensitive ears. Ears that were pinned down to his skull, fur rising from his sleek new body he took a step with new legs, trembling with uncoordinated movements.

The colors awash in reds and oranges before his eyes.

Sharp movement to his right had him snapping at the pest with two inch fangs.

A Subordinate was issuing a challenge to him, roaring in outrage he hunched his shoulders and swiped at the disobedient wolf. How dare it try to steal his cub. The swipe of sharp black claws, over white and brown fur knocked the Subordinate down with a keening cry that sounded like a freight train. Snapping his teeth he raised his tails, before a howling call answered his challenge.

Snarling, saliva dripping down a narrow expanding chest he was met with the challenger. The Alpha stood still as the other Subordinates moved away. He purposely set his eyes on the Alphas with a contemptuous stare, daring the other to act on the rude gesture.

Smelling the Alpha had him sneer as he detected the same scent that was scent marked on his body. The Beta of the small pack was the only one closet to the pair. Growling he let his mouth open and his ears to stand up. Tails swaying from behind, one hand hovering over his thickened plated stomach, he parted his maw wider, letting a hot tongue snake out mockingly through his vocal cords.

The Alpha said something before locking eyes with him snarling in return with teeth. Seeing the issuing challenge received Naruto let his beast out and howled before pouncing on the Alpha. He needed to see if this Alpha could protect the cub, lead a strong pack. He would not have it any other way.

Would not allow a scent mark from an unworthy.

Claws raking through tough skin, teeth snapping at vulnerable hide, he plowed through the Alpha.

Biting the arm that smashed into his cheek. Clawing at the side when a leg hit his shins. He was a little disappointed in this Alpha he could easily beat him.

Roaring in frustration he made to swipe the head off this unworthy challenger until a bare sharpened hand met his and wrenched back his right arm. Screaming in displeasure he jabbed at the Alpha's neck, or tried too, as two hands grabbed at his open muzzle forcing him backwards on shaky legs. The hands continued to force open his maw.

Crying out he tried to disembowel the Alpha with his left hand.

The hands left his aching face, they instead went to his left arm and twisted, forcing him to move with the motion or be left without an arm. Squealing he went down with the Alphas weight crushing him into the mud. Hands wrapped around his muzzle and sensitive ears, strong powerful legs wrapped around his own. Bending his long tails had him whimpering.

He could sense the Alpha's breathe and hear the thundering heart, smell the cool sweat and knew he had lost.

Sharp teeth bit into his nape passed the protective guard hair and into tender skin. Whining he let his altered body relax and be coaxed into a rolled up position. He felt his Alpha release his neck and run hands through his thick fur.

Tongue lolling he heard his Alpha's smooth deep voice growl and nuzzle. Smelling blood he closed his eyes before nudging the warm body still on top of him. When that didn't work he conveyed his displeasure by thumping his twin tails and whimpering licking at his Alpha's open wounds. Hearing a rumbling growl he stayed his advances before the body moved from him.

Still on the ground, he let himself roll to the side smelling the Alpha's blood, licking at what wound he could find, apologizing for the injuries inflicted. Feeling a hand on his lower stomach had him pause for a long moment. No one was supposed to touch his belly, he had to protect his cub, but Alpha could touch, only Alpha. Yipping and snorting he rubbed his head on the chest in front of him feeling content and sleepy.

Hands tugging on his ears he closed his eyes.

* * *

Waking up came through increments. His body was heavy and relaxed and his mind was clear for once. Feeling a warm body against his back, he opened his eyes. He noted the smell before the blurriness confirmed it. He was back at the encampment.

Vaguely wondering how he had been dragged back. Shifting on his side he paused when his hand met stomach. Snatching his hand back he sat up looking in dismay as his bodies' changes again. Getting up he looked at the silent figure on the furs. He could see dark hair and light limbs indicating Harry was there asleep. The other Submissive looked healthy if not tired.

What little bruises and scratches he had were fading. Indicating the Alpha had not hurt them out of malice. No the Alpha was showing dominance, telling all who dared to stand up to him, that he was in charge.

Looking away his mind went back to that river where he himself had challenged the Alpha and submitted. He remembered meeting his wolf face to face. Those strange features, a mixture of wolf and fox.

Was this where the last of his chakra went, into this altered form? A final gift from Kurama?

Swallowing he edged towards the broken mirror. Looking at his widened hips, he forced his eyes down, noting he was underdressed as was Harry. He still had everything there, nothing changed.

Remembering the hot liquid and piercing pain between his thighs he inched his manhood aside and spread his feet. There was nothing there, feeling the breath exhale from his clenched chest he shakily stood straight. Shivering, skin raised goose pimples along his arms and legs.

His belly was still swollen with stretch marks now creasing his side. His chest was normal but he did note the nipples were a little red and maybe rounder. Scratching at his chin and face, he could feel a few hairs growing but not like they had in the past.

Did his eyes have a wilder sheen to them, was his teeth sharper.

Did his scarred cheeks hold a wilder side?

Leaning against the mirror he let his eyes unfocus. He wondered what Hinata was doing right now. How many days had it been since last he saw her. Was she worried about his absence?

In the shinobi world one always prepared for the worst, did she think he was dead or hurt somewhere. Focusing his eyes again he stared into his own sky blue ones. He was starting to worry. He was forcing himself to think of her, whereas it should have come naturally. Was he really changing that much, did he not care about his precious people anymore.

NO this was all wrong, he was in a foreign land, not knowing any of the customs. He got bit and turned into this, and now he was slowly losing his mind. It all started with that black book.

Hearing the door open to the hut he watched the silver and black mane of the Alpha in the doorway. Mind going lethargic he let his body move over to the taller man, smelling his musk minty scent.

Mind dim with the wolf's presence, he offered one of his most vulnerable spots a ninja would never show.

Rumbling deep in his throat Greyback nuzzled the offered exposed neck before him.

 _'Alpha came back.'_ It looked like the wolf was back to the one line words again.

Eyes half lidded and drooping he stared at the crack near the doorway. "My Aniu, come the healer wants to see you." Feeling the Alpha in a playful mood Naruto didn't bulk on the idea and almost stepped out.

Snapping back to his senses he glanced down at his nakedness. "Clothes. I need clothes." He said distractedly looking around the bare hut.

Rumbling laughter was heard as Harry woke up with a start.

"You don't need clothes." Hesitating at the words, he tried again.

"I want clothes."

"Aniu don't need clothes. You will show yourself proudly before the pack." Greyback repeated as he leaned against the doorway.

Naruto looked at the large man, his mind becoming clearer. "I will not go out there stark naked." Naruto repeated.

Hearing the other Submissive stand up he turned. "You killed him." Naruto caught Harry's eye as the dark haired man stepped closer to the Alpha. His posture ramrod straight.

"What?" Greyback asked lazily as he scratched at his chest.

"You killed Seamus. You fucking murdering bastard!" Harry shouted at the man. Outright laughing the Alpha looked straight at Harry in the eyes, daring the other to meet his stare head on. "He was going to die anyway."

"You lying piece of shit." Grinning Greyback didn't move from where he was, but his eyes were hardening. Naruto chanced a glance at the other Submissive, noting his face had gone from pale to red, fists clenching at his side.

"Watch what you say right now pup. The Omega wouldn't have survived the change. If you had not been blocking the wolf, than you would have realized the scent of death."

"HE was still alive."

Naruto wondered where this was going, didn't Harry smell that scent all over the Omega. He was a dead man walking.

He felt a nagging sensation of wrongness. Would a shinobi have done the same thing to a team member? For some reason he didn't think so but his thoughts were already dissipating, bottom line he was already passed saving, suffering.

"I want to see my friends." Blinking back to the conversation he wondered what else he had missed. Greyback grunted as he straightened up to his full height lazily looking at the two young men.

"You Aniu will come with me as is." He stated before pointing to Harry, "And you little submissive will stay here."

"I will not stay here like some obedient child Greyback. I will go out there and see my friends. Better yet why don't you leave us alone and merrily fuck off." Harry raged as his stance stiffened. Feeling the tension rise Naruto saw his chance. Two were stronger than one, usually.

"I'm not going out there without clothes on." Greback snorted out a laugh. "You think this is a stale mate. Two against one is it. Tell me pups who around here do you think gives the orders."

Harry snarled, "Certainly not you, with your rag tag team of misfits." Sighing out loud the bigger male moved lightning fast as he pushed Harry to the ground. Grunting from the impact Harry thrashed as Naruto stood motionless eyes going wide. He didn't detect the movements. Body automatically moving to help, he halted as icy blue and gray eyes meeting his.

"Stay put while I handle this." Greyback barked at the blonde before he roughly grasped Harry's hair.

The command sent out shock waves to his brain. He found he could not disobey the Alpha nor could he move to help Harry. What was happening to him? This wasn't how he would act normally. "I should have done this before, but other things had distracted me. You will show respect to your Alpha." The Alpha looked at Naruto briefly before his sights were back on Harry's fallen form.

It looked like the man just hovered there for a few moments, wiggling before his shorts abruptly ripped at the seams falling off. Powerful thrusts followed that movement, rubbing up and down Harry's slick back. "I will mark you as many times as it needs to be for you to obey. You are mine. Besides I love how you squirm."

"Damnit let go you fucking pervert." The smell was the first indication of what was really going on. As Harry was sputtering and cursing the Alpha was rutting against the trapped man, spreading his scent. Feeling his own member twitch he was horrified at the sight.

"Stop it Greyback you filthy animal. Let go I will not allow you to…" The rest was silenced as The Alpha snarled biting into the flesh of his neck. Harry moaned arching his back towards the driving thrusts. Panting Greyback licked at the bared shoulders. "That's right my little bitch. You smell so good, you know you want this. If you stay silent like a good little puppy I'll consider your request."

Moving faster the Alpha snaked a hand around Harry's twisting form grabbing onto his manhood. "Beautiful." Greyback muttered. Groaning Harry was quickly reaching his peak with the way his body was turning red, his back arching. Sensing the moment the Alpha opened his mouth, biting into Harry's naked neck again. Screaming Harry's face contorted as white liquid splashed on his back. Harry panted as he unsuccessfully tried to hide his flaming face.

Feeling his own face heat up Naruto tried to pull his eyes away from Greyback's form. The man had tight back muscles and outer thighs. Sweat slicked his skin, turning it into a vibrant golden hue. Zeroing in on the heavy scent Naruto almost didn't catch the clothes that were thrown his way. Dropping another pair of shorts near Harry Greyback sat on the piled furs emitting languid satisfaction, bare for the entire world to see.

Maybe this Greyback liked to be a nudist, a funny little part remarked, as Naruto tried to take his eyes off the man.

"Hurry up and dress." Leaning back he brought up his hand to dig at his ear. "Aniu will go to the healer and you." He pointed at Harry's reddened face. "Will go with Marious to eat and maybe to see your friends," Greyback sneered before getting up.

"You're a fucking arsehole. You made me…"

"Watch it pup. I can go further if you like. I felt that tight hole closing and opening for me."

"Fuck you." Harry choked.

Naruto felt coldness seep through his pours. Was he going to be treated the same way, helpless due to this curse. The wolf wasn't helping, whining about how the other Submissive had stolen the Alpha's attention. Well he could have all of it.

"I want a shirt." Naruto said after a short silence fell on all the occupants.

"No Aniu…" Naruto interrupted the man. "I have a name, its Naruto Uzumaki. Now give me a damn shirt." He stated as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. He did not want to go out there and have everyone eyeing his deformity, his freakish body. What he wouldn't give to have Sakura by his side right now. She would know what to do.

"Its tradition to have the Aniu walk around bare, proud that they carry the next generation of strong Alphas. Be glad I'm giving you those shorts." Snarling Naruto looked at the many furs around them. Snatching one up he straightened, wrapping it around his shoulders. He would not be treated like a kid.

He had seen war and had dealt death to the imposing faction. Fuck he had never been a kid, the Kyuubi had seen to that. Even if he was temporary handicapped did not mean he was weak.

The wolf within had a similar opinion on the matter, it watched the Alpha, not pleased with being treated this way.

 _'Alpha marked lower class first. No bite, no Alpha.'_ The wolf kept repeating, walking around in circles within his mind, creating his own anxiety to rise.

"You may be an Alpha of this pack, but I have no ties here." He moved out through the door, leaving Greyback to silently seethe. He knew the Alpha couldn't technically do anything, not when he was right about this. The Hyrcania was not even a part of this original clan, and she was the one to bite him. As of right now he was considered free of this clan.

 _'Until Alpha mates us.'_ The wolf agreed.

Twitching he coarsely shook his head. It wasn't going to happen, he wasn't interested in the male physique, he should know, he had seen Kakashi and Sasuke numerous times in the nude at the hot springs. He felt nothing than. He liked women, he was almost married to Hinata for god's sake.

Sighing he watched with un focused eyes around the camp. He wished Nan was about, but he sensed the hybrid was with the scouts near the border this morning. Instead he saw the Omega Christopher near the hut. Christopher straightened and laughed when he saw Naruto. Smiling in return he was about to approach when a commotion occurred near the Alpha's hut.

Greyback had ripped the door open with such strength, the door became unhinged. Snarling the Alpha walked out pushing at a somewhat mulish subdued Harry, forcing him towards a tall brown haired man. That must have been Marious. He was quite tall with olive skin, eyes a hard color to describe on him, yellow and grey mixed together. He had longer hair than most and not as muscular nor as hairy as some of the men and women.

Naruto noted that none of the pack stopped what they were doing, going about their own business even as their eyes tracked the commotion. "I'm not a child Greyback I can walk on my own." That earned Harry a cuff at the head from the Alpha, who pushed the young man to an ever watchful Marious. He wanted to feel outrage or at least guilty with what was going on, but it was hard when the inner wolf kept insisting that this was pecking order.

The Alpha had bit Harry personally; he was fully integrated into this pack. Some emotion must have shown on his face since Christopher nudged his arm.

"Don't worry too much about it. The Alpha is just showing everyone who is in charge. He won't seriously hurt Potter." Nodding he turned to follow the Omega.

"Are his friends still alive?" Christopher paused before resuming their walk. The huts on either side of them showed different coloring Naruto was not familiar with nor the theme. This whole place felt foreign, weird. Then there was the occasional lowered head by a Subordinate when he passed.

" They are over by the main fire pit helping out with breakfast. It will be tough for them in the beginning. Newly bitten tend to cling to their past life for a while. It's better to merge with the flow you know?" Looking at the Omega Naruto had to question this philosophy.

IF he were to go "with the flow" than wouldn't that be admitting defeat, becoming a follower? Narrowing his eyes he felt a surge of discomfort in his chest. Was that what he was doing now, not questioning, not putting up a fight. "Oh Naruto look over there." The Omega leapt ushering Naruto to look. He was just in time to see two unknown males standing still staring each other down. Their stances spoke of aggressiveness and hostility. "I'm glad it's not me, but look how they're standing apart. There challenging each other." As if on queue the men attacked, punching and hitting any weak spots that were made available.

"They are fighting for dominance, but why." Naruto questioned.

"That's the thing Aniu it could be anything. The right to mate come winter or some food, maybe even space. A wolf fights for what it wants." Blinking he turned to look at Christopher, "your saying this is normal." Nodding the Omega tugged at him to move on.

Reluctantly Naruto moved on, occasionally hearing the fighting men grunt and growl.

Strange as it was, it actually reminded him of what he, Sasuke, and Sakura used to do as team seven. Their team practices with Kakashi directing the flow.

Naruto glanced around as more people moved out of his way and lowered their eyes to his feet. Feeling self-conscious, a first in his book he wondered why they were so skittish. Maybe because he was considered an outsider.

 _'We carry.'_ Feeling the inner workings of the intelligent, but somewhat stilted wolf, Naruto had to think about what it was implying.

"It's because you're the Aniu." Snapping out of his thoughts Naruto regarded the Omega. "How did you know? You're not going to tell me your physic now are you Christopher." With the crazy shit going on, he wouldn't have been surprised.

Laughing the man shook his head and hopped around like an eager puppy. "No and call me Chris, please. It's because you are carrying. The title Aniu, which means Mother Wolf, was given to you and so they respect you. The Aniu shows them that they will have a very strong cub soon."

"But it's not the Alpha's cub. Hold on are you saying that they respect me because I'm with child." He had to twist his mouth around that bit of news. Nodding Chris stopped by a larger than average hut with a drawn symbol above their heads.

"It's tradition that the head Aniu will be mated to the Alpha, forming the pair. Any submissive after that will be second. Even if it's not the rightful Alpha's cub they will treat it as if it were. We don't have many children as you know Naruto. And when a blessed child is born all clans usually come to give gifts and create new alliances."

"But wait." Naruto glanced off to the side seeing one lone black and gray wolf scamper about the underbrush. Its fur was ragged and the tail had a bold spot near the end. It looked skinny with scars showing on its large skull.

"That still doesn't make sense. Even though I'm carrying it's not the Alpha's and now there are two Submissives. Who determines who will be the leader?"

"Ah well traditionally the Submissives fight for the spot to mate with the Alpha first. That way they have a better chance of getting pupped than the others. But with you, you are already Aniu." But what if he didn't want to be a part of this tradition, where the Alpha could take on more than one partner. He didn't want Greyback in that way to begin with. He had his own family at home, where Hinata and his baby were.

No it was better to just have this cub and leave silently. Putting this freakish adventure far away from him.

Opening the door, his nose was assaulted with herbs, wet cloth and smoke. The interior was lightened with open windows, causing a nice cross breeze. The floor had dried herbs scattered to offset the medicine smell. Ten beds to either side with a large desk were situated in the front of the first half. The other portion had a wall partially blocking the back rooms.

A female and male were nearby the small smoldering fire. "Is that you Trevor." Turning around the woman stopped causing the man to lift his head. "Oh it's you Chris and with the Aniu. Come over here now, hurry up we are almost done with this new batch of solvents."

"Ahh… yes, yes healer." Chris stuttered moving further in. Naruto found himself facing the woman as the man went back to the burning pot that smelled of wet wool. "So this is the Aniu. The one who Hycania gifted her blessing with."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I wouldn't call this a gift." Snorting the woman turned to grab something from a long line of shelves. "It is a gift you young ignorant fool. What are you a muggle, no class at all." She muttered.

Naruto glanced at Chris. "You keep saying muggle this, muggle that. What exactly is this "muggle." It had been bothering him a lot lately that none of these terms and phrases were familiar. He knew he was on a new continent away from home but he didn't think it would be entitled to be this strange. "What are you muttering about now you ignorant pup."

"Healer please…" Chris said as he looked at the woman helplessly. "I don't care about the traditions, you know my take. History is in the past and the present is the future. You earn respect." Pausing she grabbed at the loose fur around Naruto's shoulders with a yank. Snarling at the sudden movement the old woman cuffed his ear like he was twelve year old again.

"Quiet you. NO ignorant fool will speak to me like that." She chimed before unwrapping a measuring tape to measure his stomach.

"You." The blonde's heated eyes looked up.

"You are no muggle you can't be. And a muggle for your information is a human without magic, unlike those wizards. But you don't feel like a muggle." Here she paused to write something down. Looking back at the perplexed blonde she went on. "You have too much energy to be an ordinary human and you don't smell of squab. Now give me your bitten arm." Reluctantly he did so. This was worse than when Sakura or Lady Tsunade would fix him up.

The woman didn't even look like a healer. Her black hair was down to her shoulders getting into her dark brown eyes constantly. Both ears were pierced, showcasing numerous hoops and small baubles. She didn't wear anything but the essentials, a stained shirt and some shorts. She looked like a woman in her late forties trying to be hip with the crowd.

"Do not give me that face young man. I know what I'm doing here." She rebuked dropping his arm. "Your arm has healed and the bite looks smaller. Stand up. And drop those shorts." Pausing Naruto sat and looked at the woman like she was crazy.

"Did you not here me the first time. NOW." She shouted rousing Naruto to get up, honestly afraid of her. Looking at Chris for help the Omega held up his arms and shrugged.

"The healer has authority here Naruto. You better listen." Grudgingly Naruto obeyed feeling a flush infuse his face as he did so. He saw the other minor healer's turned back shaking with repressed laughter.

 _'The healer is scary.'_ Well what do you know, now the wolf was agreeing with his point of view. "Spread your legs." Gritting his teeth he did so looking at the Omega. "Don't look." He barked out. Chris turned his head away without a sound.

Feeling paper thin hands run up and down his chest going lower, he had to quall the instinctive move to bite and snap. "Good, before or just after the full moon you will be ready to birth. You will miss the mating season this year but by next spring depending on your nature you should be back in season." In season, this sounded like he was nothing but an animal, a female bitch in heat. "You should also let the Alpha bite you before you birth; it will make it easier for the pup."

"Bite me? I don't want anyone else to bite me. Once was enough. Look I don't know your tradition, but when this pup is birthed I'm out of here." The healer narrowed her dark eyes and looked directly into Naruto's.

"Naruto you can't do that." The Omega butted in startled.

"Now you listen here." The healer stated, jabbing at Naruto's chest. "This cub will be the blessing of this pack and I will not allow you to kill it."

"Kill it?" Naruto frowned grabbing his shorts to put them back on, his hands shaking with suppressed emotions. The wolf was howling a torturous sound and whimpering. "I'm not going to kill the cub I will leave it here where it belongs and I'll leave."

"You can't leave the pup." The man by the cooking pot said softly.

Turning Naruto could see why the man wouldn't have wanted to turn around; half his face was burnt, scaring his right side. One dark blue eye gazed back at the blonde. "If an Aniu leaves the pup it will die without its mother's milk and protection. I should know I've seen it." The man stopped what he was doing to rub at his scarred face, slowly tracking each seam with his finger. Staring at the man Naruto blinked at the new information. Running a hand through his hair he tried again to convey what he was trying to put into words.

"But you have other women here and surly the cub could be offered milk anywhere. It would be protected here. I have to get home to my fiancée, to my own child." Shaking his head the man turned back to the smoldering fire. "It won't work Aniu you have to be the one to provide for the pup. You give it nourishment and protection, your energy."

"The apprentice healer's right Naruto." Looking back at Chris he felt his heart starting to pound in his chest feeling bile beckoning at his throat. "The pup will perish without its mother, that's why it's ideal for an Aniu to mate an Alpha. The Alpha can provide the energy and safety for both mother and pup."

Thinking quickly he tried to piece together what was being said. "What… what do you mean by energy and milk. Can't you just ask a surrogate mother to do that?"

The healer spoke up, her words softening for the frightened blonde. "Not for the milk and energy we can't. Many would love to take in a newborn but the child can only sustain on the mother's milk and life energy until such a time when the pup can live without them."

"But I'm a man I can't produce milk. I have a baby at home. I need to leave." The healer stepped back towards the shelve, grabbing a small clay pot. Twisting it open she measured the grains and poured them into a cup with water. "The Aniu have the ability to feed their young when in their natural transformed state." She sighed before handing Naruto the cup. "Drink, it will calm your nerves."

Watching the blonde she gestured over to the Omega. "It's not poison Naruto. Trust me it will calm your nerves and will allow you to relax. The pup is being affected by the high emotions." Looking at them, and wanting to believe them he raised the cup, detecting no hint of poison he allowed the water to pass through his tightened lips.

It didn't taste like anything, just water.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this is your life now." The healer said using his first name.

Shuddering he felt his face twitching, lips being compressed against his teeth. "Why do I feel like this, like I should be more surprised?" He whispered, he felt conflicted inside, angry that his plan might not work, satisfied for getting some answers and confused.

Not to mention what Hinata would say when he could possibly return with a child in tow.

"You feel what we all feel in the beginning of the change. The mind alters, and your body changes. It's just the process of becoming what your wolf within is." Looking at the frowning Blonde the Healer turned around, writing something else in her notes.

"You've noticed it already, how your personality has changed, the virus doesn't remake you per say it just changes you to better suit your wolf."


	8. Chapter 8

Fenrisulfr's children

Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, (Mpreg), M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; Harry/ Fenrir/ Naruto

Characters: Crossover Harry Potter and Naruto.

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story.)

* * *

Notes: A new update.

* * *

Insights to the lighter side

Sighing he felt his body begin to relax from the concoction he drank. He felt he was ready to tackle what was really bothering him, but was too embarrassed until now.

"What…How do I give birth." He could feel his face burning red at the end of the sentence. The healer cracked a smile leaning back, and scratched at her chest.

"Well if you were a Submissive female you would give birth like any other pregnant woman. But you're a man and don't have the right equipment like the birthing canal even though you have a womb." Looking anywhere but at the Healer he let her words process in his mind. "So normally there would be a temporary slit underneath the belly for the pup to slide out. But I'm not sure about you." Looking up he questioned what she was saying.

"What I mean is that ritual messed up a lot of expectations."

"What are you talking about Healer." Chris hedged. His voice rising in excitement. "Don't interrupt me Omega." The healer snapped cuffing Chris's head in rebuke. "As I was saying the pup's essence went into the Aniu. This would normally have the fetus transform back to an embryo so it could grow up in its new surroundings, but here." She paused looking at the covered swollen stomach.

"Here we see that wasn't the case and in fact the process was accelerated. I will be keeping an eye out. And you." She pointed one long finger in Naruto's direction. "You will be coming to see me a lot more so get used to it boy."

* * *

After a few more questions he left the healer's building, being dragged near the main cook fire in the center of this place. He walked with his head down, trying to process what had just happened. The Healer had imparted him with a few more enlightening details.

Apparently his bones would get denser before hollowing out, just before the birth so he could handle the stress it would put him through. His plan of having the cub ditching and leaving was looking less and less a reality now. It was looking more than likely that he would have to escape with the cub. His whole body was rewritten into this new form that he loathed and detested. On top of everything else, what really got him was his altered thought process.

He didn't feel any different, but that was the thing.

He was different, he could feel it deep down, and he felt detached from this world.

He was just flowing, going through the motions. And that was what scared him the most.

He feared this change in him.

Catching sight of Harry, he felt both happy and irritated as the man looked him straight in the eyes. He was challenging him again. The wolf wasn't too happy about this, but his emotions felt hollowed out. A false calm covered him; most likely the culprit was the water he drank earlier.

"Naruto." Snapping his head up, he saw Hermione nearby with Ron. He must have been more distracted than he thought not to have noticed any of them. Walking over with Chris trailing. The Omega was apparently instructed to follow him around the encampment, under the pretense of showing him what this place had to offer.

He tried to smile noticing the redhead was giving him weird looks. "Hey mate they didn't hurt you did they." Composed, he looked at them.

"No are you guys alright. "

"Define alright, we just saw our friend get murdered by that deranged nuttcase."

"Ron." Hermione whispered looking around the clustered fireside. Several people were looking in their direction, causing Chris to restively shift and wring his hands together. " Harry was just saying he could go down to the springs and wash. I don't know about you but I need it." Ron turned to Hermione to open his mouth but she was turning away heading presumably to the springs.

"Are you really alright." Harry said as they too followed. Looking at the other submissive he had to wonder why the man even cared. "Yeah just a lot on my mind." Harry said through an exhale.

"We need to stick together here."

While soaking at the hot springs, a magical pond that had been converted to just that Naruto sat on a ledge. There were actually several small hot pools around one enormous mountainside. The left wing catering to the men and women and the right catering to the higher ranked in the pack. It had surprised him when Chris steered him and Harry to the right, Ron followed after some protest on his and Harry's part and Hermione was ushered to the left.

The springs were a cool blue and warm, no hot. It soothed his nerves.

There were plenty of half shelve platforms for one to sit, with grass and small saplings towering above the water. He could feel the energy vibrate against his spine.

Stilling his body he cleared his mind. He brought up his hands and formed a familiar sign, hoping that something would come of it.

Nothing, nothing was felt but frustration.

No chakra jumped at his command no flow on energy was absorbing in his skin.

Opening his eyes he distantly wondered if he would ever feel that flowing energy at his command again. A shinobi without chakra was no longer reliable. Lee was the exception, having talents to compensate the handicap.

He had already washed and was once again covering his stomach with a fur hide Chris had given him. Said individual among two others were nearby, faithfully watching. Ron kept glancing at him with a pinched face. "What." He inquired; the redhead had been staring at him ever since Hermione left the group.

"It's just you, you changed last night. Into…into this big monstrous beast."

"Ron, did you forget that you might change into that exact same thing next full moon. Like Moony did?" Harry said silently looking at his friend in the face.

Turning red Ron stuttered, "I didn't mean it like that."

"What did I look like." Naruto rasped, wanting to come to terms with this. Ron and Harry hesitated both looking at each other again.

"You were tall and skinny." Harry said slowly most likely trying to gauge where he stood with Naruto.

"Mate you were a hairy upright wolf who had six nipples." Choking on air Naruto along with Harry gapped at Ron. Silence eclipsed the flowing water before Harry started to laugh as did Ron a moment later. Naruto felt his cheeks brighten and his ears burn.

"Shut up it's not funny."

"Well it sort of was, those things were bright pink. Kind of hard to miss those in the dark."

"Ron that's enough." Harry huffed through his nose.

Harry touched the bite from earlier. It looked far different than the one on his leg the wolf gave him. Looking Harry spat on the ground. "Fucking bastard marked me." He raged. Ron looked over shocked for a moment.

"Yea don't you remember being chased and bitten by those wolves?" Ron inched closer to have a look.

"No Greyback bit me again this morning on the neck." Looking closer Ron paled before leaning away.

"Harry that's a mating mark."

"What?" Ron pointed at the mark.

"Werewolves mark their mate on the neck for all to see." Grabbing at his neck Harry paled, his wide eyed look glazed over. "I know what it is. I felt something when he bit me."

"It's ok Harry once we get out of here and find the cure." Harry stopped Ron, "Enough Ron I don't want to hear it." Silence continued for long moments as the men washed with their backs turned. The only reason Ron was with them was because they had so many babysitters around. Otherwise he would have never been permitted to even look at the two submissives bathing.

Naruto looked at Harry and the man's tense frame, wondering what he must have seen to put those dark shadows under his eyes.

"How is this even possible," gesturing to the springs, he tried to keep the conversation going. It was near a large outcropping of rocks. The heat rose in the air, the water showcasing a clear steely blue that reflected the sky.

"Magic. I don't know the right spells for it but I bet Hermione would know a few." Ron piped in as he let the water lap at his chin. Watching as water in mid air dropped down on the redhead.

"Magic, like wizards?" Harry nodded as he scrubbed his hair and back, most likely trying to erase the scent of the Alpha's leavings.

"Are you a muggle Naruto?" Ron stopped soaping up his chest to look over at him. Chris was babysitting them further away, trying to provide a little semblance of privacy.

"I don't know the healer said I wasn't, but I don't know anything about this place, nor what this magic really is." Here he pictured the sleight of hand some civilians would perform for large crowds. "Well where did you live? I've noticed you have a slight accent." He briefly questioned if he should tell them.

Looking around he spotted Chris and two other pack members but...

Breathing heavily he took the fur off and quickly submerged into the water, ignoring Ron's and Harry's look he slid over to them. Whispering he started than stopped several times wanting to get this straight the first time around.

"I live in the Leaf Village. " Seeing no reaction he tried not to feel let down.

Harry looked down at the water. "I've never heard of it have you Ron." Ron grunted shaking his head. "No but maybe we can ask Hermione later." Sighing he tried one more time.

"I, there was this book that I think transported me…here nearby whatever." Naruto waited watching the other two men. Over in the distance he had seen movement of the Subordinates. Ron looked puzzled but Harry looked thoughtful.

"Wait." Ron shouted suddenly slapping the water and leaning in closer towards the blonde. "You mean a portkey."

Harry nodded slowly, "That was what I was thinking. Where did you find this book?" Naruto felt hope flutter in his chest and ignored the wolf's snappish words about how they were too close to him.

"It was in the trees as I was running back to my Village. It was a small black book and." He paused trying to remember what he had felt at the time. "It was calling to me, I had to touch it."

Ron leaned back and shook his head looking at Harry. "A magical book, doesn't that sound familiar mate." Ron finished heavily. Sighing heavily Harry rubbed at his faded lightning scar. Bright green eyes opened, "Yeah it does. It sounds eerily like that Walden Mcnair case." Perking up Naruto plowed through this thought.

"What case?" Ron looked out over at the small saplings. "This bloke, who escaped the Death Eater round up, wanted to bring back his master so he started collecting magical books. At first he had worked for the Ministry of Magic as an Executioner towards the sub-humans, before he showed his true colors after Voldemort came back. "

"Books, like the one I touched and threw me here?" Harry looked at Naruto with frank bluntness "This guy was a complete nutter, he would leave the books all over the world hoping that Voldemort would came back from the grave and somehow touch said cursed artifact. Mcnair claimed that he channeled these books to transport said individual back where he belonged to the living." Looking at the two Naruto stared off in-between their shoulders.

"Did it work." Ron shook his head. "Like Harry said the guy was a basket case after we caught him, muttering about how he had sent some of these books to distant lands and how he could resurrect…" here Ron paused before spitting out Voldemort's name at Harrys nod. "Bottom line we caught him and tried to find all the books he left so wizards and muggles didn't get transported and die.

"Looking up attentively Naruto grasped at the loose threads that didn't seem to meet anywhere. "You said die, why would they die if it just transported them. Maybe this is what happened to me." Ron shook his head again, leaning back towards the lip of a small shelf. "That's just it any person who had touched the magical books did get transported to random places but they were always turned inside out. They all died."

"But there could be that one book that worked that had transported me from home." Looking at their faces he tried to quell the sudden anguish that gripped him.

"Maybe but we don't have the book and we're stuck here right now." No he still had faith on getting back he just needed to find that book or this Mcnair person.

Getting back on the ledge overlooking the spring he saw several heads turn in his direction making him feel claustrophobic.

"Why were you there that night?" Looking at the two he hoped they would shine some light on that front. Ron shifted, eyes going to Harry. So Harry was the one in charge of their unit than. Long moments passed before the Submissive answered.

"We had intel about this new pack that was causing havoc for muggles and wizards. As you have heard they were kidnapping teens and young children, killing their parents if they got in the way." Here he paused for a time, before licking his dry lips. "The Ministry wanted this to be seen as top priority and so sent out an Auror's team. I was picked to lead them along with a specialized creature sub division." Harry stopped and he lifted himself out of the water.

Ron looked over at the still perched blonde. "Like Harry said we came in, Hermione wasn't even supposed to be there but the bloke in charge caught Dragon Pox forcing her to come instead. It was a set up from the very beginning." Ron roughly summarized as he too got out of the water. Harry nodded as he watched the other Subordinates make their way over.

Quietly he edged towards Naruto and Ron.

Fingering the bite from earlier Harry winced. "Do not trust Greyback. There is more than meets the eye here."

"Beside the whole werewolf thing." Naruto muttered sarcastically.

Grinning savagely Harry narrowed his eyes. "Have you seen any teens or young children here?" Pausing both Ron and Naruto glanced around them hoping to see said individuals.

"There isn't any that I have seen, and don't you think it strange that at the very last minute Hermione needed to come along. That I had been chosen as the leader even though we had barley been on the team for less than a year."

"Well at first I thought it was because of bad luck and well… it's you mate." Ron stuttered to a halt when he saw Harry's eyes burn into his skull.

Looking at Naruto Harry went on. "Someone had wanted this or to kill us off. That same person might have wanted something from you too. Watch your back."


	9. Chapter 9

Fenrisulfr's children

* * *

Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, (Mpreg), M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; Harry/ Fenrir/ Naruto

Characters: Crossover Harry Potter and Naruto.

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story.)

* * *

Notes: Sorry guys for the late update.

* * *

Truly Marking?

Later that night Naruto found himself surrounded with others near the main fire pit. It was misting and foggy, but he retained his heat, didn't even feel the cold snapping at his bare skin.

This was another thing he had gotten used to. The elements didn't bother him as much anymore. More so than when he still had Kurama.

He missed the old fox, and wondered about that black book. If that book was indeed one of the cursed artifacts, than what.

Why had he survived and how had the book come to be there.

Greyback was in the back of the main fire pit, quietly talking to his Beta. The man's whole existence was like a shining beckon. The way he moved commanded everyone to look at him with his charismatic presence.

Pure silver like the moon with black pitch highlights, face, though scarred with one long line down his right eye; did nothing to disfigure his strong jaw and cheekbones or those sensual full lips that were often flashing teeth. And those eyes, eyes that stared into a person's soul and found them lacking. Naruto had to admit the man was handsome in his own right.

 _'Our Alpha is strong, want to bite. Mate.'_ That was the other thing; the damn wolf would not stop harassing him about the Alpha.

He was straight and had no interest in exploring the male aspect of pleasure. He drowned out the small part of his mind that went back to earlier when his body betrayed him. It was a natural reaction when the smell hit him full force.

That minty musk smell had been like sweet molasses to his blood.

Looking over at the other Submissive he could tell Harry was in the same mind set. He was currently glowering at the Alpha, who happened to see the look.

That was the other thing, Harry didn't seem to understand that he was inviting the Alpha to go over there and pester him.

He didn't realize that he was invoking the Alpha's primal side.

The green eyes and stern face didn't help either. He could admit at least to himself that Harry had a natural beauty and grace. He could tell the other had fought in battles, or war. That he felt conflicted about the past or present. It brought out an inner beauty, merging with his dark looks already.

And that was probably why the Alpha was enchanted with the other.

Probably wanting to see that fire burn brightly, see that spark ignite. Sighing Naruto turned his head to watch the fire cook away the fatty meat of an Elk. He noticed on multiple occasions the meat would barley be cooked before the Alpha would gorge on his share, letting the others pass the meat around afterwards. Nan was beside him, having come back earlier from his romp through the woods.

The hybrid looked a lot healthier, and happy here. His sleek coat was hard yet soft and his eyes seemed filled with a puppyish light.

Smelling the Alpha near, he watched as Greyback pestered Harry.

The submissive's friends were currently back in their now separated huts. After the last escape they had all been separated after dark. Feeling unnerved Naruto wanted to go over there and help his friend, but he felt frozen.

His body wouldn't move.

Watching with horror, he witnessed the Alpha grabbing the dark haired man around his chest leaning towards the neck, licking shoulder to ear.

"Stop it Greyback." Harry furtively tried to wiggle away.

"But you smell so good pup, just ripe for the taking."

"Fucking let go of me now you filthy diseased ridden beast."

"Watch it pup before I become angry." The Alpha rumbled in this throat.

Harry's retort was to back kick the other man. It didn't work; instead Greyback snarled and lifted the struggling man upon his shoulder.

Seeing the violence escalate Naruto forced his body to move but was stopped by a female.

"Don't interfere Aniu the Alpha is just taking what he rightfully has claimed." Looking over at the woman, he very much hated his body just then. He not only froze but felt something akin to frustration and dare he say it jealously. The Alpha was spending more time with the other Submissive.

Sickened by this thought he turned his mind to the question. "Harry didn't look like he was consenting there just now." He gritted out.

The woman ruffled his hair and laughed. Her deep set blue eyes and brown hair clashed with the tan she sported. "It's the Alpha's right to pick who he wants to mate. He also picks who will mate during the winter season. It is how it is."

"Your telling me he choosing who can get together? That he can take who he wants?" Laughing again the woman turned fully to face him. "Here have some meat Aniu." She forced Naruto to take a hold of the bloodied meat, filling hunger despite the food not being well cooked he ate it quickly.

"My name is Naruto. Not Aniu." Humming she looked down to a sleeping Nan.

"You have a beautiful and unique name young one. My name is Penelope. To answer your question yes the Alpha can take anyone to his bed. But to mate through the winter season is wholly different."

Looking at the question presented before her she went on. "Alpha's show dominance in many ways, they can bed a disobedient pack member if they wanted to. Thankfully Greyback has not been inclined to follow this practice. He has been known to bed some of the pack from time to time but that was before we acquired not one but two Submissives." Laughing at the look the blonde was giving her, she smiled.

"As you can tell Naruto, the winter approaches and so to do our wolves become excited about the prospect of a litter. This pack has never had children before." She looked down at his swollen stomach.

"May I Naruto please." She reached out a hand, debating he gave a slight nod. If he could get more people on his side than perhaps he still had a chance to get out of here.

He already deduced that there were twenty two in this pack not including Harry and his friends.

He also noted the times the Subordinates would go out and patrol. There was no gap, it was like a well-oiled machine.

Then there were the disturbing mutters about this Hunter Alliance that was wreaking havoc in a place called France.

Gasping she touched his clothed stomach. Trying not to jerk he forced his body to relax not at all okay with a strangers hand on him.

"Ohh this fragile little thing. I bet they'll be beautiful. You know I have always wanted to be a mom, but when I got bit and found out that I could not give birth I was devastated. The pack didn't have any cubs to take care of either. But now, soon I will be there to help out. I can't wait." Giggling Penelope looked up with such a bright glow to her eyes that Naruto was momentary transfixed on her inner beauty. She really did have the most breathtaking smile. "Listen to me talking about something ridiculous."

"No." Naruto interrupted as he grasped her strong yet long elegant fingers. "There's nothing ridiculous about that. I…I have someone I too love back home." Penelope gasped and forced Naruto to lean against her ample bosom. Feeling uncomfortable he let her manhandle him.

"Penelope stop hugging him."

Looking up he was shocked to see the Alpha looming over them both. "I'm sorry Alpha, I didn't realize." Penelope hastily moved away.

Leaning down the Alpha wrapped his strong arms around Naruto rubbing his stomach, his nose inching along his neck. "He's mine even if he isn't marked yet. An issue I will rectify." The Alpha promised inhaling his scent.

Naruto tried to move away but the wolf wouldn't let him, he felt his body shiver in anticipation as his mind raged. Feeling a thick tongue slide up his neck froze him. Eyes going wide he felt a pleasant jolt near his lower stomach. Panting he moved to have more of that feeling.

The Alpha's smell was fogging his mind just like the eerie backdrop of the trees in the night. "Come on little Sunshine." Being pulled to his feet he followed in a daze.

 _'Alpha mate. Mark.'_ The wolf was acting like a puppy running amuck in his mind.

Heading towards the main hut in the whole encampment he caught a scent before stepping foot inside. Baulking at the scent his wolf went mad.

 _'Alpha had lower class Submissive again.'_ Finding himself snarling in a rage he pushed back at Greyback.

Feeling his own disgust rolling around in his stomach of being marked by this man.

"Unworthy." He throatily bellowed his outrage.

Swiping at the Alpha his fist found Greyback, knocking the man back a step or two. Surprised the Alpha looked at him in shock before anger eclipsed the hardened face.

"Get in there now." Growling and huffing Naruto actually hissed before turning, lengthening his stride. He felt the wolf howl in a raging temper tantrum as his own feeling mixed within the thick storm. Needing a place to calm done he ended up near the springs.

Nan wasn't by his side. He didn't know where the hybrid went all he knew was that he needed to calm down.

Staring at the water he felt the wolf start to mellow out now that the Alpha did not pursue them. He felt hurt, confusion, and anger from the creature's side.

It clearly wanted the Alpha to mark him first since it considered being the top dog around here. Snorting at the thought Naruto slowly eased his tense muscles. He really needed to do something about the wolf overriding his own decisions. He was acting like a teen again with his first lovesick crush. Kind of like how he had acted with Sakura.

Smiling he let his eyes unfocus, those were the good old days, him fighting Sasuke trying to act strong in front of Sakura and Kakashi.

He really missed them something fierce.

 _'Home is here, nowhere else.'_ No home was there not here with these faceless strangers, with this strange feeling of wanting to submit to something stronger.

He had never submitted, why should he start now.

Feeling the strong presence of the Alpha Naruto didn't turn around. "You will not runaway like a pup Aniu." Greyback started before Naruto barked out his sharp retort. "My name is Naruto you bastard. I will not contend with that other Submissive." He shut his mouth with a quick snap.

The wolf was trying to manipulate his thoughts again.

Sighing the Alpha brushed up against his back "I'm sorry." Surprised at the admittance Naruto let the other male lean into his back.

"I have never had Submissive's here with my pack. I only remember one growing up and she was a handful. I've done a wrong with you my little sunflower."

"Don't call me that." Naruto half hardily inched away from the invading body. "Oh I sense you do like that my little sunflower." Feeling a blush reach his cheeks he tried to stay on track.

 _'Not happy, still unworthy.'_ The wolf marched through his mind like a caged animal.

Wincing Naruto tried another tactic before the wolf gave him a migraine. "The wolf still isn't happy." Laughing Greyback wrapped a hand around his side pausing in midair above his belly.

"Well you tell your wolf that I said sorry." Still laughing the man slowly touched his stomach. This was surreal, this hardened man was being gentle and dare he say it loving.

He didn't even know who he really was but his heat was already melting Naruto's weak resolve.

"You have to understand my little Sunflower that the wolf as you call him, is just another part of you. He's not separate from you, you create one being." Pausing at the words Naruto allowed the Alpha to reach underneath his barrowed shirt.

Grunting when Greyback licked his neck he refocused his eyes on the water's reflection.

"Why do you rile up Harry." Humming Greyback rubbed the bottom of his sides with strong sure hands. "The little Submissive and I have pervious history. And it's fun to my wolf."

"Wouldn't that also mean you?"

"Now you're getting it." Laughing a deep smoothing rumble Naruto let the man have his fun.

Feeling the Alpha become more aggressive with his hands and neck, Naruto felt the beginnings of fear in his bones. This felt good too good to be natural. "Alpha stop." Growling Greyback sucked on his neck. "I love how you say Alpha like it's a prayer. You don't know how good you smell right now. How beautiful you are with..." Here he rubbed his left hand over the raised stomach.

"My own cub to father." Feeling his skin warm up unpleasantly, nerves firing under his skin, he panted with excess saliva pooling in his mouth. "You are a miracle let me praise you my Sunflower." The grunt bit off into a whimper has a hand went lower grasping at his erected member. Straining with his toes digging into the soft dirt he twisted his neck for Greyback.

No this was wrong, this was wrong.

This was neither his Fiancée nor even a woman.

 _'Alpha is forgiven.'_ The wolf purred. "Stop Greyback."

"No." The Alpha muttered lightly biting into his skin. "Call me by my first name, I want to hear you shout it out." The hand on his member increased, distorting his vision, he was literally seeing double. Sweat gathering at his upper lip, gritting his teeth he saw without seeing the stars. It was too good he couldn't stop it, too much.

"Alph..Hng…Fenrir I said _stop_." Naruto wrenched the hand painfully from his erection, stepping out of the protective embrace away from the Alpha.

Coming down from his short high, all he felt was confusion and anxiety. He didn't fight like he had envisioned. His breaths came in bursts and his skin and on fire, his heart racing and yet his erection would not go down. "I can't let you bite me. I can't be trapped here." The words were nothing but choked air. But in his mind he tried to make them solid and concrete. This thing this curse would not rule him.

Growling Greyback straightened up, his own panting breathing bringing in an unsettled rhythm. "I won't mark you yet, but know this Naruto you will be mine, my exotic little beauty. This is where you belong." Getting his breath under control he chanced a glance at the Alpha. His striking figure cut a deep longing through his very bowels.

"Who are you Fenrir Greyback?" Humming the Alpha looked at the water, his eyes going distant.

His hand raised and rubbed at Naruto's sweat slicked hair.

"I am but an Alpha of many." Here he smirked; his eyes alight with a inner hidden joke. The Alpha left him there with his thoughts for a long time. Shivering he could still feel the heat and unyielding form of that man.

No one had ever invoked anything like that in him.

Sure he had gotten exited many times but nothing like this.

This was something else, something primal.


	10. Chapter 10

Fenrisulfr's children

* * *

Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, (Mpreg), M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; Harry/ Fenrir/ Naruto

Characters: Crossover Harry Potter and Naruto.

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story.)

* * *

Notes: Another update I might send out another one today.

* * *

Night

That night in the main hut where Greyback resided was the best sleep he had in over two weeks. He just wished it would have lasted. The next morning he was met with a pair of glittering emeralds. He along with Greyback and Harry slept in a huge pile of furs the night before.

To exhausted he had lain down where he was and slept. Now that it was morning he got a better feel of the place. It was large and roomy. It had an actual fireplace next to the back wall. Furs and chairs littered the spacious place along with two tables. The roof was thatched yet warmth retained within the dwelling. But the more pressing issue was Harry staring at him like that, and needing to pee badly.

Getting up he noted the Alpha wasn't there, looking around he found a side door leading to an actual bathroom. No more peeing by the trees. Once done he stood wondering what was next. Fingering the mark on his arm he saw Harry zero in on his action.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Snapped Harry as the man got up. A little startled by the others reply Naruto looked at the other more closely. Smelling green tea and mint Naruto tried to figure out what his problem was. There were some bruises along his arms and shoulders.

The bite on his neck looked redder, but no scent. No smell of coupling or sex lingered. He had assumed Harry and Greyback had sex last night but now he wasn't so sure.

 _'Lower class trying to dominate us.'_ The wolf growled.

"Back down." Naruto said trying to reason with this man and wolf. If they had to live here for now than he would hope they could be friends, it made for a better chance at escaping.

He was also at a disadvantage with his cub. Snarling Harry stalked out the door, easing the thick tension that had sprung up. Groaning in frustration he went out through the main door of the hut. Harry was acting strange again, he just didn't know why and he had a feeling it was more than what his wolf was sprouting about.

Outside everyone was already busy with their morning duties. Not wanting to laze around Naruto went out, keeping in mind where the borders were in the encampment and when the scouts came back from the boundary line. Any information about a possible escape was useful. Chris was too busy this morning Naruto could already tell.

The Omega was by the fire pit cleaning out the coals. He didn't see Penelope nor did he know where his Alpha went. Watching several younger Subordinates making their way with laundry he decided to tag along, hanging a ways back from the main group.

He didn't much care for doing laundry, but he learned from an early age that no one else would do it for him. And it was the perfect time to listen in on the gossip. As an added bonus he spotted one of the other Submissive's friends.

Now what was her name, "Hermione." Looking startled the young woman, who was outside of the main bunched up group, looked back to him.

"Naruto." Smiling she fell back to step in with his lazy stride. A few heads turned keeping a watch on them.

"Aniu are you sure you want to be following us?" One woman even inquired.

Her eyes were down cast and looking away from his figure. Not liking the feeling of being treated this way he unintentionally sharpened his voice. "The Alpha gave me permission to help out." Even though Greyback gave no such permission. Looking back towards Hermione he let his feet lead him to the washing stream.

"How are you. I didn't see you yesterday." He blurted out, eye twitching he ran a hand through his hair. That wasn't what he had wanted to ask.

"Oh well I'm hanging in there. I sleep with the other young females in this one hut." Nodding Naruto shifted his torso leaning closer to her ear.

"How are you really? Have you had any progress." Jerking her head to face him, she quickly looked back at the main group.

"Progress is in the eyes of the beholder, as for how I am, I'm fine." Narrowing his eyes Naruto tried to analyze her speech. They were nearing the stream. The washing area was set up with three main watering holes that had been blocked off from the main stream by water logs. Creating circles near the shoreline.

Grabbing several clothes he quickly dropped them in the circle copying what everyone else was doing.

"You have to use the soap." Glancing up Hermione smiled and handed over a small rectangle brown bar. It smelt of cotton wood and grass.

"This is soap?" Laughing she nodded rubbing the bar up and down the fabric. Leaning down he scrubbed, somewhat irritated that just this activity was making him fatigued.

"Where's Ron?" Stopping Hermione grabbed another cloth. "Ron is being punished."

"What did he do?" "He made a comment about Greyback and got into a fight, was locked inside a hut with no food. I told him to play along and lay low, but that stubborn fool doesn't know when to quit." Smiling Naruto watched the other nearby pack.

"He sounds a lot like how I was." Looking back at Hermione he rubbed at his brow. "You know brash and headstrong."

Laughing Hermione nodded, "Yes he is that indeed, but Harry's the headstrong one in the group I'm afraid." Not wanting to bring up Harry Naruto tried to think about what else he needed to know.

"What do you know about Fenrir Greyback." He wanted to know more about the man, who was he, besides being the Alpha.

"Oh, well I only know what the books and rumors have reported on him. He's one of the most savage werewolves out there; he loves to prey on children. It was said that he would wait nearby from his chosen victims and bite them, killing anyone in his way. Reportedly he wanted to create a large mass of werewolves to overtake the magical world." With each damning evidence piling up Naruto began to wonder just who was this Fenrir Greyback.

Was he the man from last night or this savage beast Hermione painted him out to be. Looking down the line of washers he spotted an older male slip in the water.

The younger of the two by him helped him up and took his clothes. So they respected their elders, and helped out when needed. These things were normal, everyday occurrences; they weren't monsters preying on each other's weaknesses. They treated everyone like an extended family. Like comrades in arms.

"Have you heard anything about this Hunter Alliance?" Naruto let slip his thoughts out. Pausing Hermione blinked a few times before dragging a hand through her brown curly hair.

"I have heard a little about it." She glanced over at the other workers. Lowering her voice she went on, eyes studying the pattern of the shirt she had soaped up.

"The Hunter Alliance here for an example is completely different from anywhere else. For one there are nine leaders of different backgrounds and creature blood. They hold council on all the magical beings in the Wizarding World. The wizards and witches really don't have anything to do with them. Oh we work towards the same goals usually but we also stand apart from them." Waiting for more he was disappointed when she stopped.

The others had slowed in their movements indicating that had been listening. Frowning he tried another tactic.

"Do you know a man by the name of MacNair?" Pausing to a slow shuffle Hermione looked at Naruto gauging his face. "I can't say that I knew him personally only what the papers had said." Naruto nodded looking down at the cloth in his hands. She was lying, but why? Trying a different approach he went on.

"Can you tell me a little bit more about this Wizarding World?" Brightening up Hermione launched into a lecturing tone, drowning out the slow moving water and splashes. Apparently there was a school that taught young people how to become wizards and witches. Taught them magic.

It sounded a lot like the ninja academy back home. "But now that I'm infected with the werewolf curse I can't use magic neither of us can." Looking at her slumped form, he had to question her. Hadn't Harry used his natural energy.

"What do you mean didn't Harry use his?" Signing she stopped her work looking out through the trees on the opposite side of their bank. "In the notes it states quite clearly that once a person is bit by a transformed werewolf, than they too will suffer that curse and lose their magic in the process. But mine and Ron's are locked. And until I find a cure we will be unable to..."

No that was wrong; Harry quite literally used his magic that night when they escaped. Did she not remember, or...

"There is no cure." A young man said further down the washing line. His voice was rough and sharp. "How do you know? Remus Lupin was looking for it." Hermione retorted. Snorting the man looked up from his soap bar, getting up and walking towards them. "Aniu you scrub it like this." Snapping his head around, he focused on this new stranger.

"See you hold the ends and rub the soap in reverse like so." Looking at Hermione he helped the blonde wash his share of fabric.

"My name is Trevor, I went to Durmstrang."

"Naruto. What do you mean no cure." Trevor scooped up his washed clothes. "That's what I said, there is no known cure. And anyone who says otherwise is just chasing lies."

"But Remus had said he might have stumbled across such a thing. If we found a cure, think of what it would mean." The man looked up. "Freedom, away from this harsh life of always having to look over your shoulders and not having normal people distrust you and mistreat you? Everyone feels like that in the beginning. It's the new change that scares them. Remus Lupin was bit by Fenrir Greyback when he was just a child. He was a few of many that did not die. He has been searching for a cure for over thirty years."

"But what about the wolfsbane. I saw it work."

"The poisonous wolfsbane he helped create is nothing more than a covered up lie. It slowly kills a man, taking that concoction."

Naruto sat back trying to follow. This Remus, who had been bitten by the Alpha had created a death serum?

"You have to face it sooner or later. That world out there?" Here he pointed in a general direction, his face going distant.

"That place is gone, the sooner you realize that the sooner you can start living your life here."

Walking back to the huts was a subdued one. Hermione was in deep thought, with her face half shadowed and jaw pinched shut. Naruto himself was beginning to understand where he was in regards to his future. But that didn't mean he was going down without at least trying.

He missed Hinata and everyone one else at the Leaf Village, but he was having trouble with the feelings of home. His friends' faces no longer caused him grief or anger; he just didn't feel as strongly as he would have.

The worst part, well the worst part was when he would dream about home. Leaf was never in those dreams.

Then there was that little overplay today by Hermione, she did know who he was talking about. She also blatantly lied about Harry, was it supposed to be a secret.

Maybe an ace in the hole of a future escape?

Night quickly overcame the encampment. His fatigue hadn't abated nor did it increase. He just found that he was tired a lot more lately. Which was to be expected or so the Healer had mentioned, or rather, yelled at him after she caught him helping out with tonight's diner.

Nan was once again back at his side eating the brace of rabbits the hunting party had killed. Hermione was with Trevor by the fire, Ron having been locked up as punishment still. And Harry, Harry sat by himself like Naruto, watching the fire.

Even smelling the smoke from the fire he could still detect when the Alpha arrived. 'Alpha home.' He was surprised when the huge man sat done right by him and was lifted. Squeaking rather unmanly he found himself seated on the Alpha's lap.

"Let go." Ginning the man grasped his chin, rising his head and neck before the Alpha. Nose inching up and down like a trail of army ants Greyback made a show of inhaling. "Alpha." Laughing the man stopped but wouldn't allow Naruto to budge from his seated position.

Nan wasn't any help; the hybrid just went back to gorging on his meal. Large callused hands ran up and down his full belly soothing his muscles.

"Don't think just because I wasn't here today that I didn't know about your little excursions." Shifting Naruto glanced at the Alpha, gauging his temper. "I'm not mad, every wolf here has a duty, but I want you staying off our feet. Werewolf cubs can be fragile little things."

"I'm not going to sit around all day doing nothing." Snorting he man ruffled his hair. "Don't get carried away my Sunflower."

"Don't think I've forgotten you. Why don't you come over here instead of pouting. " Harry snapped his head up glaring at Greyback. "In your dreams. I'm staying right here."

"Come over here now. I won't ask again." Feeling the muscles underneath him tense Naruto wiggled. He did not want to get caught up in this feuding mess right now.

"Then be like a good doggy and don't ask." Snarling Greyback dropped Naruto on the ground grabbing Harry's hair. Being forcefully ejected from the Alpha's lap Naruto grunted in surprise. "You will not disrespect me in front of my pack." Grabbing the struggling Submissive Greyback sat back down with a disgruntled Harry in the man's lap now.

"You will sit quiet and listen little pup."

"You can't treat me like this." Ignoring Harry's cursing the Alpha projected his dominance to all the surrounding people.

Naruto feeling cold now that he didn't have the warm Alpha near him huddled closer by the fire, trying to chase away the disappointment of being discarded like that.

"We will have to leave after the next full moon." Silence sliced through the pack. Even Harry stopped struggling.

"The Ministry has caught wind of our hidden border territory along with the Alliance. We will be moving back home."

"But Alpha what about the treaties." Trevor spoke up. Greyback shook his head, "Gone, we will have to start all over again. We will start dismantling everything we can carry the rest will be burned."

"Alpha." The Beta spoke up waiting for Greyback to acknowledge him.

"It will be winter soon, that not only entails the harsh walk but also the mating season. IS it truly dire that we leave." Muscles bunching up through his arms Harry pressed back from the impressive energy Fenrir Greyback were emitting.

Naruto himself was having a hard time not bowing to the same power. "Are you questioning my decision Beta." The Alpha's rough undertone let everyone here know he was not playing around. Bowing the Beta lowered his eyes, "No, Alpha. I was only worried about the long trek in winter." Sighing out heavily Greyback looked at everyone one of his pack, all twenty two individuals.

"If we stay here we will be hunted down because we are the Ulric Clan. The Alliance might work with us but not those wizards. We will start hunting for surplus food for the journey. We leave after the full moon."

"Even if the cub arrives before the move?" The Healer questioned. Looking at Naruto Greyback nodded. "Even then." After the pack disbursed Naruto got up heading towards the Alpha's hut.

Nan had slunk away to visit the other wild wolves for the night. This was good in away, this meant more chances of escape but he didn't particularly care about the part where the cub was involved.

"Naruto." Startled Naruto turned around to face Harry.

The other Submissive had a frown on his face, his cheeks hollowing out as green eyes without the hindrance of glasses looked at him. The wolf stood up alert in his mind. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. It's not really you it's this damn wolf confusing my decisions. No it's this whole damn place. Look can I talk to you." Watching the other man Naruto nodded going back to the fire pit, it was mostly deserted now anyway.

Blinking his eyes he tried to concentrate, feeling dead beat. "Look ever since I got bit, no even before that after the war was finished I had wanted to go back to school, but I couldn't with all the publicity going around I was practically forced to join the Aurnor academy." Naruto listened wondering why Harry needed to talk to him about this.

He felt unsettled and weird hearing this man's past history. Probably seeing his face Harry paused before trying to explain himself better.

"What I'm trying to say is that everything has been moving at a fast pace, there has been no time to organize my own feelings. I know that I let my friends get bitten and I killed those people on my team, I… I find myself hating you because you carry a werewolf young. Because this beast, this monster inside me, sees you as a threat. A threat of claiming the Alpha all to itself. It's sickening. I hate it." Breathing out nosily Harry stopped talking, taking his eyes off Naruto.

"I just want you to know I'm not normally a dick." Cracking a smile Naruto rubbed at his lips. Harry was a lot like Sasuke in this regard, blaming himself for every wrong that had happened.

"Apology accepted, I'm not normally like this either." Nodding Harry stood up beginning to turn before he paused. "Oh and just so you know I'll try to control this thing inside me." Watching Harry move up towards the Alpha's hut Naruto didn't comment on how easy Harry was trekking up to the big bad wolfs den.

He also noticed that Harry hadn't fully embraced his other half, and that was what was tearing him apart inside. He just hoped Harry wouldn't explode before he made peace with himself.


End file.
